When It's All Too Late
by mikan-hime2603
Summary: Mikan has lived her life the way her parents trained her. "Never bow your head to anyone, Mikan, become second to no one. That is how to become the best, the finest, and that, my dearest daughter, is your goal." Mikan did just as her mother said, never did she bow her head to anyone . Except to him, that is. AU. R&R
1. Prologue

AND I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GUYS! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY AND-AND-AND

Okay enough. XD

Anyway, just ignore me and scroll down to read.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

Ever since Mikan was born, she has been shaped to become a perfect noble woman. Being born into the Yukihara clan, Mikan has never before experienced how it was to live like normal people. Her family belongs to one of the most prestigious clans in Japan, it is considered to be the most powerful, second only to the royal family. Mikan Yukihara, born as the only daughter of the main branch, was trained to be the best. Born blessed with beauty that has been said to transcend even that of a deity, gifted with wisdom to understand other people, and a golden heart that extends kindness even to the lowest of people, gives love and care to those need it and forgives those who has done her wrong, Mikan was respected and loved by all.

Mikan has lived her life the way her parents trained her. _"Never bow your head to anyone, Mikan, become second to no one. That is how to become the best, the finest, and that, my dearest daughter, is your goal." _Her mother, Yuka Yukihara always said when she was just a child.

Looking at the mirror, she saw a beautiful woman with glorious, hazelnut hair that curls lightly at the end, framing a heart shaped face. Expressive, brown eyes stared back at her as she gazed at her reflection. She has a slender body and porcelain skin that other women would die for. Growing up, her parents taught her how to be a perfect woman, a wife her husband can depend on, a mother her children would look up to, a person who will set a good example for other people.

"Mikan-sama," A voice came from behind her. Mikan turned and saw her attendant, Michiko, and other servants holding up the twelve layers of the junihitoe she is supposed to wear for the occasion.

Today is a special day for Mikan. It is her son's seventh birthday and coronation, joined in one, and there will be a huge celebration in the grounds where all of the biggest clans of Japan will gather to celebrate with them. For eight years, Mikan has waited patiently for this day, the day when she will finally rest assured that his son's future is secured.

_"Nothing but the best for this country," _She thought, before slipping her arms at the wide sleeves and allowing Michiko to do the rest. After making sure the kimono looks perfect, the attendant combed Mikan's hair that reaches down to her waist, braiding it over one shoulder before placing a golden crown in her head.

After a few moments, Michiko informed. "It's done, Mikan-sama."

Mikan looked at the mirror to check if everything is in place. In her life, everything has to be perfect, not even a single strand of hair should be out of place. Seeing that everything is perfect, she stood from her chair and started for the shouji that was being held open by another attendant. All of them are lined up with their bodies bent forward to a bow.

"Your majesty, the Empress, Mikan-sama." They all said in unison.

_"Yes. Nothing but the best for the emperor." _She thought before stepping out to head for the celebration.

* * *

And it's DOOOONE!

Please review guys, i would really appreciate it.

Salamat!

Thank you!

Merci!

Grazie!

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

"The emperor is not here yet, Mikan-sama." Michiko informed. Mikan simply nodded and started for the entrance. Upon seeing her, the guards at the door bowed deeply, before opening the door. All heads turned towards her and everyone started bowing to show respect for their empress. Mikan smiled and acknowledged them before heading to her place followed by her attendants. Seated beside her is oldest her son, Crown Prince Ryuunosuke, the celebrant of the day.

The prince stood and bowed to her. "Mother," the boy greeted, "did you have a good sleep last night?" Mikan smiled at her son before beckoning him to come to her.

"Not at all. I was too excited to even sleep a wink." She teased before her face softened. "My son," she began while lightly brushing his clothes, "Today, your father will announce you as the official crown prince of this nation, you will be the one to succeed him. Show them all, prove it to them that are worthy of the crown. It is yours to take and no one else's. You are the emperor's first born, it is your right. Don't let anyone say that you don't deserve it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother, I understand. I won't fail you and father." She smiled again before taking her son's face to kiss him lightly on both cheeks. "Happy Birthday, my dear."

"Me too? Kiss?" A cute little voice interrupted. Mikan turned to see her youngest, Princess Sayuri, looking up at both of them innocently. Dressed in light pink kimono decorated with golden patterns and her light brown hair that matches that of her mother's, everyone can already see that the princess will grow to become a beautiful woman like the empress. With her eyes exactly the same shade as the older woman, the same heart shaped face and sunny smile, princess Sayuri is the considered to be the mini- empress.

Mikan laughed and smiled at her daughter's attendants before picking up her little sunshine to drop a kiss on her cheek. "Did you greet your older brother a happy birthday already, Sayuri?" she asked the year old girl.

The girl climbed off her mother's lap and headed for the prince, "Happy birthday, onii-sama. You're going to be the crown prince now but don't forget to still play with me, okay?" Mikan and the other's smiled at the girl's sweet request.

"Of course, Sayu-chan, onii-sama will always find time for you." Ryuu answered making his younger sister smile brightly.

Mikan smiled before looking around the pavilion. Many prominent clans are present at the celebration including the Imai, Nogi, Yome, Shouda, Hijiri, Ando, Harada and many other clans. Of course, also present is the Yukihara clan where the empress formerly belonged. Mikan's eyes lit up when she saw her mother and father. She stood up and started walking towards them, acknowledging everyone she passed by. Her family bowed when she finally reached them.

Mikan reached for her mother's hand before speaking. "Father, mother, have you been well?" she asked before looking around. "I see onii-san was unable to come."

"Thank you for your concern, Mikan-sama. We have been well, and your brother was unable to come because his wife just gave birth. He is actually disappointed that he won't be able to attend his nephew's birthday." Her mother, Yuka Yukihara, answered.

"Mikan-sama, how have you been? We pray every day that your body will always be healthy. You must be strong to be able to support the emperor." Her father, Izumi Yukihara, one of the emperor's ministers, said.

"Yes, my health is just fine. Thank you for your prayer; it's because of those that I don't even catch a cold." Mikan joked, "Well, I must be going, I just came to ask how you have been doing."

"Of course, thank you for finding time to talk to us. And please, tell Ryuu-sama that we wish him a happy birthday and an even happier life."

"I will, thank you. I will see you soon." She said before turning and walking towards her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

"Mikan-sama," the raven haired girl greeted as she bowed her head, "Congratulations on the prince's coronation as the heir to the throne." In a smaller voice she added, "Are you still as stupid as ever, _Mikan-sama_?"

Mikan glared lightly at her smirking friend, "I' m going to pretend that I didn't hear you call the empress of this nation 'stupid'." She whispered back jokingly. "How's the baby? Everything okay?" she asked, eyeing Hotaru's huge stomach.

"Everything's horrible, actually. If only it won't ruin the family name, I'd happily kill Nogi for doing this to me." The other said darkly.

Mikan laughed, "Pregnancy's horrible? Wait until you go to labor." She teased making Hotaru glare at her.

"You should go, Mikan-sama. It won't be long until the emperor arrives." Hotaru said.

"Okay. Come see me soon, alright?"

"Of course." Mikan smiled one last time at her friend before turning and walking back to her seat.

The door of the pavilion opened to present a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and cold blue eyes, Luna Kouzumi and behind her is another woman with icy blue hair and unlike Luna's, the second woman has gentle blue orbs, Nobara Ibaragi. The two concubines of the emperor bowed to the empress.

"Mikan-sama," the two greeted with their heads still bowed before turning to the prince, "Ryuu-sama congratulations on your birthday."

"Welcome, Luna, Nobara." Mikan greeted back, while the prince just nodded in thanks, looking mainly at the latter. Of the two, she favors Nobara rather than Luna. The blue haired woman has a gentle aura around her while the other has an unapproachable demeanor. "Sit down, the celebration will start shortly." The two bowed their heads before turning to their seats by the other side of the emperor's throne.

As if on cue, the door opened once again to reveal a man wearing a sokutai. Upon seeing him, everyone stood up, including the empress, crown prince and the two consorts, and bowed their heads. The man's presence demands respect and attention. Mikan raised her head and looked at the newcomer. An angular face framed with raven black hair that is usually messy but fixed just for the occasion, pale skin that radiates beauty. The man suddenly raised his head and their eyes met in a searing gaze. Gentle brown eyes made contact with hard ruby orbs, before Mikan broke it to bow her head once more.

"Your Majesty, The Emperor, Hyuuga Natsume-sama."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

The emperor walked in the middle of the pavilion towards his throne beside the empress and sat, also signaling the others to take their seats. Once all were seated, the musicians started playing to mark the opening of the celebration. Performers danced to the music, entertaining the visitors.

"kaa-chan, will I have a party like this on my birthday?" princess Sayuri asked the empress.

"We will see, Sayuri-hime." Her mother answered.

"It's only fair if I also have it, right?" the little girl said, making those around her smile.

"We will definitely have it for your birthday, hime." The emperor said, softening at his daughter's wide smile.

"Really, tou-chan? I can have musicians and performers at my party too?" Sayuri asked, excited at the thought of her birthday.

"Of course, nothing but the best for my children." Natsume answered, pleased at his princess' enthusiasm.

"Thank you, tou-chan!" the girl chirped.

Mikan laughed, "Sweetheart, don't get too excited yet. Your birthday is still five months away." She said, making her four year old pout. The mother turned to her son, "Are you enjoying the party, son?"

The boy looked at his mother, "Yes, the musicians and artists are very skilled, I'm thankful that they readied themselves for this occasion."

"Naturally, because it's for their prince." Mikan said. After she turned to the consorts, "Are you comfortable, Nobara, Luna?"

"Yes, Mikan-sama. The performance is excellent." Luna answered while Nobara simply nodded. "It would have been great if my son, Akio-sama was here to watch it too." She added.

Mikan turned to stare at the other woman. "Yes, it would have been wonderful. Why did you not bring him along?"

"Unfortunately, the prince is not feeling well, Your Majesty."

"Did you already have him checked by the royal physicians? Make sure the prince will be able to recover; it will be his first birthday soon. Speaking of which visit my palace today, we will discuss the arrangement for the prince's first year." Mikan asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mikan-sama." Luna said.

"I will come by your palace later, Luna. Visit the queen tomorrow. That is fine with you, isn't it, my empress?" Natsume asked, referring to Mikan.

Mikan looked at her husband, the smile on her lips threatening to waver at the question. The Yukiharas who were positioned near the seat of the royals heard the question and subtly twitched. Yuka turned to her daughter, who was obviously discomposed by the blatant dismissal of her words. "Of course, your majesty. It is fine, visit me tomorrow, Luna." She blurted out.

The gong sounded, signaling the end of the dance. Just in time for Mikan who bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling. Michiko subtly looked at her mistress and saw the woman's visible distress. The emperor stood and all noises stopped.

"Today is a special occasion for the royal family and also for the people of this nation. Today is the seventh birthday of my and the empress's first born son. This day will also mark the day that he will be officially crowned as the crown prince, who will succeed me in the future." Natsume announced before beckoning his son to stand beside him. "Hyuuga Ryuunosuke, your crown prince and your future emperor."

The people all stood and bowed low to show their respect for the prince. Mikan smiled as she looked at her son. _"Finally, my son. Make me proud."_

After the celebration, an attendant approached Michiko. "Michiko-san, please tell the empress that Yuka-sama will be waiting at Mikan-sama's palace." Michiko nodded before relaying the message to her mistress. Mikan searched the pavilion but her mother was no longer there. After a few moments of waiting, the royal family finally left the pavilion.

"Mikan-sama," Nobara's gentle voice made Mikan turn towards the girl who called her attention, "please congratulate Ryuu-sama for me, I was not able to give him my greetings as I was seated too far from him."

"Of course, thank you very much." Mikan simply said before she smiled and started to walk away.

Her mother was waiting in front of her palace with the attendants when Mikan finally arrived. "Mikan-sama," Yuka began, "If I may have a few moments."

"Please come in." Mikan answered before turning to Michiko, "Have the servants prepare tea for us."

Inside, Mikan took her place while her mother sat in front of her. "I see you still don't have the emperor's affection." Her mother finally spoke after a moment of silence.

Mikan sighed, _'this again?' _"You know it's not that easy, love does not come naturally for everyone." She answered.

"Yes, it does not. Your father and I were married through an arrangement made by our parents. But after a year, we fell in love and had you and your brother. Why is it that you have been married for-" Yuka was cut off when Michiko spoke.

"Your Majesty, may I come in?" the attendant asked.

"Yes, come in Michiko." The woman entered bringing with her a tray with a teapot and two ceramic cups. Michiko knelt was about to pour tea when Yuka spoke.

"You may go now; I will pour tea for the empress." Michiko stood and bowed before heading for the door.

The older woman picked up the kettle and poured tea for her and her daughter. "As I was saying, why is it that it has already been eight years and your relationship has not progressed even a bit?" Yuka questioned. "Mikan-sama, I'm speaking to you as your mother, so please do not be offended. Why does he favor Kouzumi Luna over you?"

"Does he really have to love me back?" Mikan asked in return.

Yuka stopped stirring her tea and looked at her daughter before putting the teaspoon down. "Did you just ask me that, Mikan-sama? Then let me ask you, did you really have to fall in love with him?"

It was Mikan's turn to stop, the two was quiet before Mikan finally answered. "The first time I met His Majesty was when I was just six years old. That day was just like this one, it was his seventh birthday, his official coronation as crown prince." Mikan stopped to take a sip from her tea.

"I didn't like him then because he has cold and arrogant eyes. But mother, you spoke to me then. 'Mikan, one day, the crown prince will have to look for a wife, a woman who will be his crown princess. When that day comes who definitely have to go and participate in the selection. It has to be you.' That's what you told me. After that, I started to see him in a new light and fell in love. It's you who wanted me to take this position, you never said he has to fall in love with me." Mikan added.

"Yes, but then, I never told you to fall in love with him as well, did I?" Yuka said back. "And even when I told you that, you almost failed didn't you? To that girl-"

"Mother," Mikan cut off, "Please do not speak of her in front of me."

Yuka sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Answer my other question then, why does he favor Kouzumi Luna over you, that woman who did not even come from a wealthy family. I can accept Hijiri Nobara, at least she came from one of the prestigious clans. But that Kouzumi, where did she come from?"

"Please do not speak of her like that, she is still Natsume- sama's consort."

"How can you still defend her? She is going to steal your position as empress if someone does not put her in her right place and who else will be able to do that but you?" Yuka said. "The emperor is in her palace which is located at the far end of this court and yet he does not even make time to see you while your palace is right beside his."

"Mother," Mikan sighed, "It's fine. And I do see him, you know."

"Really? When? Every time he comes here to sleep with you? And how many times is that? Once a week?" Yuka asked incredulously.

"You are overstepping your limits." Mikan said in a dark tone, before she sighed. "It is getting dark, please go home now. I want to rest."

"Alright, but remember this Mikan-sama, if he continue to act like this towards you, the clan won't take it sitting down." Yuka warned before she stood up and left the room.

Mikan sighed, "Michiko." She called.

The shouji door slid open to reveal her attendant. "Yes Mikan-sama?"

"Let's take a walk, I want to feel the fresh air." She informed, " But first, help me take off this junihitoe. Mother was already waiting so I did not even have time to take this off, I feel like I've sweat off buckets."

Both women laughed as Michiko helped Mikan remove the layers of her junihitoe leaving only the kosode, nabagakama and the hitoe. After folding the other garments, Michiko led her mistress outside where Mikan spends most of her time. Outside empress's palace, there is a flower garden and a stone bench facing a koi pond, all built for her when she was still carrying the crown prince.

"Is there something wrong with me, Michiko?" Mikan spoke.

Michiko turned to look at the woman, "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

Mikan just smiled sadly. "Why does he not love me back?" The empress sat on the bench. The moon is already high in the night sky. Cherry blossoms are falling from the Sakura tree right beside the bench.

"_How long must I compete with a memory of a dead person?"_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

The next morning, after Mikan had her breakfast, her other attendant, Ayame, came in after having permission to enter.

"Mikan-sama, here are the kimonos you can use tonight." Ayame said.

"Tonight?" Mikan asked, putting down her utensils.

"Your Majesty, have you forgotten what tonight is?" At Mikan's questioning look, Michiko continued. "Tonight, the emperor will come here to… to sleep with Mikan-sama." The attendant blurted out, making all three of them blush.

"Michiko! Don't say it like that, it's embarrassing!"Mikan exclaimed, willing her blush to fade.

The two attendants laughed. "It's Mikan-sama's fault for forgetting and forcing me to say it out loud." They laughed again making Mikan laugh as well.

"Let's see what you got there," Mikan diverted the topic, coming over to pick at the kimonos. There is a wide variety of colors and designs but all were lined with golden patterns in the skirt to indicate her status as empress. Mikan held up a black kimono with a cherry blossom design directly above the heart partnered with a red obi. "I'll use this." She informed.

The two nodded and started folding back the kimonos before placing it in a box. "Mikan-sama, you must be beautiful tonight then Natsume-sama will be completely enamored by you." Ayame said.

Mikan just shook her head and sighed. "I already have two children; I'm too old for that."

"Mikan-sama, you're not old at all!" Michiko exclaimed. "You're only twenty four years old."

Mikan sighed again, "Yes, we got married very early, Natsume-sama and I. I gave to the crown prince at seventeen." The empress said. "Speaking of the crown prince, I'll go visit him in his palace."

Walking to her son's residence, Mikan had the chance to look around the grounds. Several palaces are built for different family members but only the emperor's first family has a palace for every member, the consorts share theirs with their children. Mikan was enjoying her peaceful stroll when she saw something that made her blood run cold. In the emperor's garden stood no other than Luna, laughing with the emperor and their son, prince Akio.

"Mikan-sama," Michiko worriedly said, seeing the source of her mistress's distress.

Mikan swallowed, clearing her suddenly tight throat. Looking at the scene, Mikan suddenly felt nauseous. Her husband never spent time with her, when Ryuu was born, he would just come by to take the child with him and then come back after a few hours, the same happened when Sayuri was born. Seeing him with Luna and their son reminded Mikan of all those times she spent alone waiting for Natsume to bring her child back, wondering what they were doing.

"Let's go back." Mikan said, turning back to the direction of her palace.

"Mikan-sama, what about your visit to the prince?" Michiko asked

"I can't let my son see me like this." She answered.

Once she reached her residence, Mikan immediately entered but not before telling everyone not to disturb her. Mikan sat on the futon that serves both as her seat in the morning and her bed at night.

"_Natsume-sama, you never smile in my presence and yet with her you can even laugh." _Mikan thought before releasing the sob she had been holding in ever since she saw the scene in the emperor's garden. Not once did he ever show that he at least cared about her. For the first time, her calm demeanor broke as a broken sob escaped her. With one hand clutching at her chest and the other on her mouth, trying in vain to keep quiet, Mikan cried and cried, letting eight years worth of bitterness and longing for her husband break out. Sobs after sobs broke out of her as the scene she just saw played in her mind repeatedly. She cried until she can't shed a single tear anymore. After a few hours, Mikan finally calmed down, closing her eyes to relieve the soreness from crying.

"Mikan-sama," Michiko called from outside, "may I come in?"

Mikan took a deep breath before she called out, "Yes, come in."

Once inside, Michiko spoke. "Your Majesty, Luna-sama is outside, asking to see you. She said you asked her to come and visit you today."

"Ah, yes. Do I look okay? No puffy eyes?" She asked.

"You look as beautiful as always, Mikan-sama." The other woman answered, smiling softly.

"A loyal attendant, you are." She joked. "Let her in."

Michiko went outside and when the door opened again, it was Luna who came through it. The consort bowed waiting permission to sit. Mikan was almost tempted to not invite her to sit and then drag the conversation for two hours, but the manners her mother impressed upon her ruled out so instead she said, "Welcome, Luna. Please sit down."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The other replied. "I came here to discuss the prince's birthday."

"Yes, I trust that the prince is in good condition now?" She asked unnecessarily, as she already saw them earlier.

"Yes, it was just a common flu. The prince is better now."

"That's good. So, regarding the upcoming birthday, what do you have in mind?" Mikan asked.

"I was thinking if Mikan-sama will allow us to have a celebration too?" Luna asked.

"A celebration?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Mikan-sama. It is the prince's first birthday after all."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Mikan questioned. "Once I have it organized, I won't change it anymore."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The pink haired woman confirmed.

Mikan looked at the other woman; this is actually the first time she looked at the woman up close. The first time she saw Luna was when she bestowed the title of royal consort to her. The other times are events where the woman was always seated at the opposite side of her. _"She looks a bit familiar." _Mikan thought.

"Mikan-sama? Are you alright?" Luna's voice broke through Mikan's reverie.

Mikan jolted. "Ah, yes. I'm fine. If that's all, you may go now." The empress saw the other squirm a bit. "Is there something else?" she asked.

The woman hesitated before speaking, "About the arrangement of the celebration-"

"I will handle it, do not worry. As a prince, your son is also my son. The event will be perfect." Mikan interrupted.

The woman stood and bowed, "Thank you, Your Majesty." Luna said before leaving the room. After a few moments Michiko and Ayame entered the room after a 'Come in' from her.

"I thought she was going to stay for a long time." Ayame said, referring to Luna. Mikan just laughed at her attendant.

"Mikan-sama, the emperor will be here soon. You must get ready." Michiko informed.

Mikan got up and allowed them to dress her. They took off her kimono before replacing it with the one she picked earlier. After, they sat her down before fixing her hair, braiding it to one side and securing it with golden clamp designed with lots of jewels. Once done, Michiko and Ayame left the room leaving Mikan alone. Half an hour later, the attendants announced the emperor's arrival. Mikan stood and straightened her clothes just before the shoji door opened and the crimson eyed man entered her room.

"Natsume-sama," The empress bowed to the only person above her in the kingdom. _'Yes, this man is the only one I'll ever bow to.' _"Please sit down." She said gesturing to the futon she normally used, while she sat down to another futon that was prepared beforehand. The servants entered with platters of appetizing food and served them to the emperor and the empress.

"Congratulations," Natsume said, as Mikan poured tea for both of them.

Mikan carefully placed the teapot down, "For?" she asked.

"For the prince's coronation yesterday, congratulations."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Mikan humbly replied, "Congratulations to you as well."

The rest of the dinner was spent in what should have been peaceful silence, but for Mikan it was anything but. She could feel her husband's eye on her the whole time! After the servants whisked away the dishes, the two replaced their tea with sake. The candles lighting the room were also taken by the maids leaving only two, one on the table right beside them and the other by the door, already out. Mikan squirmed under the emperor's gaze. Unable to hold out much longer, she finally spoke. "Is there something you want to ask, Natsume-sama?"

Natsume brought down his cup before he replied, "I just noticed that you are always calm. Never losing your hold on yourself."

Mikan paused for a moment before speaking, "Not at all, Your Majesty."

"Oh? I don't think you ever even cried." Her husband retorted.

"I maybe the empress but I'm still human, when I'm hurt, I cry. You just didn't know because you were never there to see it." She said, staring straight at Natsume's eyes.

The man stared back at her for a long time before laying a hand open towards her as if wanting her to take it. Mikan broke eye contact to look at the hand offered to her. After a few seconds, Mikan moved her hand to take it. Upon contact, a shiver crawled in her spine. Natsume held the small hand tightly before tugging the owner to him.

Mikan gasped when she collided on the emperor's sculpted body. "Natsume-sama," she exclaimed. Her husband just reached for the lamp before blowing it out. Another hand landed on her waist, anchoring her towards him. Soft lips connecting with hers made Mikan lose her composure. Only at times like these did Mikan feel that she has a husband and in those times she felt like she was actually loved. It was in those times that she felt like saying,

"I love you so much, Natsume-sama."

Blood red eyes opened as Mikan gasped.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

Mikan tried to calm her erratic heartbeat as Natsume loosened his hold on her waist to look at her face. "What did you say?" he asked.

Mikan gulped, "I-I said," she began, in front her was no longer her husband who touched and held her softly instead there was the cold hearted emperor. Mikan steeled herself and replied, "You heard what I said, why must I repeat it?" Vulnerable Mikan was also gone replaced by strong Mikan who endured eight years of pain and loneliness in the confinement of her palace.

"You can't love me," Natsume answered, looking at his wife's face. Just a few moments ago, her eyes were still wide with shock from her confession. It was the also first time he heard her stutter. In the years that they have been married, never had he seen her lose composure, always so calm, face so serene as if no problem has ever come to her. And she looked like that now, as if wearing a mask that she very rarely takes off.

"Really? Why is that?" Mikan snapped, stung by her husband's words.

"Because I won't be able to return it," he answered. Natsume saw a sliver of pain pass through the woman's beautiful face. Mikan swallowed, trying to clear her suddenly blocked throat. She straightened herself and placed some more distance between the two of them. "I can't love you back."

"Why not?" she choked, "Natsume-sama, I've been waiting for eight years for the day that you will finally look at me." A tear fell from Mikan's eyes, letting her emotions control her words. "When we had a son, I thought you would finally be happy with me, but no, you took Hijiri Nobara as your consort. After we had a daughter, again I hoped that you would finally look at me, but you did the same thing, you took Kouzumi Luna as another consort. Why? Why can't I be enough? Why must you look for other women when you have me?" This time Mikan's tears are falling continuously down her face.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know why you chose them? Isn't it because Nobara has the same characteristics as her?" Mikan continued bitterly.

"What are you-?"Natsume started.

"Don't make a fool out of me. Nobara has the same helpless atmosphere, the damsel-in-distress disposition. And Luna, she has the same face, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. It's because they both remind you of Keiko, isn't it?" She asked.

Natsume remained quiet.

"So I'm right." Mikan concluded, "If you expect me to start acting like her, then it will be your wishful thinking. Natsume-sama, you don't need someone to protect. You need someone who will be able to support you and keep you on that throne."

"Mikan, stop." Natsume warned.

"Why? It's true. One day, you'll be thankful that you have me." She said, wiping her tears. "Look at me, Natsume-sama." Once she has the emperor's attention, she continued. "I'll always be here as long as you need me. I will always offer you my full support because you're the one I love. And Natsume-sama, whether you like it or not, you will always need my support." She finished, standing up to take her outer kimono off, leaving on her kosode before laying down on her futon with her back to the emperor.

There was a long silence until Natsume spoke, "I don't need your support, keep it to yourself." Instead of lying down, the emperor stood and left the room. That night, Mikan cried herself to sleep.

The next day, in the Emperor's palace:

Natsume was still thinking about everything his wife said when his head servant, Hiroshi, announced, "Natsume-sama, Nogi-sama is here to request an audience."

"Let him in," Natsume said. After a few moments, Nogi Ruka came in.

"Natsume-sama," the blond greeted, bowing to him before sitting down. The man looked at his friend before he sighed.

Natsume raised his head to stare at the newcomer, "Spit it out, Ruka. And you don't have to be so formal." He said.

Ruka sighed again before speaking, "May I ask why you did it?"

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Ruka answered, "People are talking on how you left the empress's chambers last night instead of sleeping there. I don't even know how people knew about that, Hotaru is furious ever since she heard. She's blaming me, you know. She is the empress's closest friend and I'm your best friend." The man sighed again and continued, "You shouldn't have done that, you shamed your own wife."

Natsume didn't answer. He was mad last night and he didn't think before he acted. The next thing he knew he was already in his palace. "That won't affect her, that woman is just like your wife, always so composed."

"That's not the point, Natsume-sama." Ruka replied, "The point is that your making her lose face as the empress."

At the empress's palace:

"Mikan-sama, please get up. You have to eat, you already skipped breakfast. At this rate, you're going to get sick." Michiko pleaded with her mistress who refused to eat her lunch. Mikan pretended not to hear as she forced herself to forget the words her husband said before he left.

"Mikan-sama! Mikan-sama!" came Ayame's frantic voice from outside. Still, Mikan lied perfectly still, acting as though she heard nothing.

"Come in," Michiko said. After getting permission, an obviously distressed Ayame came in.

"Mikan-sama! Have you heard of the rumors in the palace?"

"Calm down, Ayame. What rumors are you referring to?" the older attendant asked, trying to ease the other attendant's nerves.

"Someone spread rumors about how the emperor left last night instead of sleeping here with you, Mikan-sama! Even the people outside the palace know about it!" Ayame exclaimed.

Michiko gasped, "W-what?" She turned to the empress who did not even move a bit. "Mikan-sama, if this continues people will start to talk about your relationship with the emperor," Michiko said.

Mikan's eyes remained blank even as she listened to what her attendant's were saying. " Be quiet, both of you."

"Mikan-sama," Ayame cried, "How could this happen to you?"

"It already happened," Mikan replied, "There's nothing we can do. Leave me, I want to rest."

Mikan was about to close her eyes when a servant announced that her mother is outside. Mikan sighed and allowed them to let her in, signaling the two attendants to leave them alone.

"Look at you, withering away while the people talks about you and how you will soon lose your position to the much favored consort, Kouzumi Luna." Her mother began. Mikan still did not get up, "Are you really going to be like this?"

"Mother, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to get up and show those people that you are the empress and you will stay in that position until the day that your son ascends to the throne." The older woman replied.

Mikan slowly got up from her position and turned to her mother, "Does the clan know?"

"Of course they do! Why do you think I'm here?" Yuka asked. "Fix yourself, I'll be going now."

"You're planning something aren't you? Usually, talks like this would last longer." Mikan asked suspiciously.

"Do you think I will just sit here and do nothing while that woman shakes your position as empress?" Yuka replied, "I won't allow it."

Yuka got up and after a bow, left the room. Outside servants paid their respects to her as mother of the empress. "Come, Youko." She said to her attendant, "We will visit Kaoru-sama. It's time for her to keep her promise."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

"Mother is certainly planning something," Mikan said, once she called Michiko back into the room after the older woman left.

"Why do you say that, Mikan-sama?" The attendant asked.

Mikan turned towards the other girl, "Michiko, my whole life as a child, I spent watching my mother. I was trained to become a perfect noble woman. In my eyes, that's my mother." Mikan paused, looking hesitant, "I know how she thinks. And I know she's onto something."

"What would that be?" Michiko asked.

"Now, now, Michiko. I may know how my mother thinks, but it doesn't mean I know _what_ she's thinking." She turned to her companion, "Is stalking above or below my position as empress?"

Michiko gasped, "Mikan-sama, you definitely must not do that!" the girl exclaimed, "I'll do it for you!"

Mikan laughed at her frantic attendant, "Will you?"

"Of course, Mikan-sama. I'll do anything for you" Michiko replied. At the answer, Mikan softened.

"Thank you, Michiko. I appreciate it." Mikan sighed, "You are my only companion in this lonely place. Don't leave, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikan-sama," the girl promised, "Have you forgotten? I was the ones with you when you entered the palace to be a candidate for the position as crown princess," Mikan smiled at the memory, "I was also the one with you when you won it. I officially became your attendant then. I was the one who comforted Mikan-sama when you cried in the palace for the first time because you missed your family. When you became the empress of this nation, still I was with you. All those times, up to now that you have the crown prince and the princess, I've been with you. How can I leave you now?" The attendant asked.

"You're right. I remember how you cried along with me when I was struggling in giving birth with the prince and the princess and how you smiled and laughed with me when it was all over. You were the one with me when as I watched them grow." The empress smiled, looking fondly at the other girl, "Michiko, do you know? You're the only one I trust with my life. Even my husband, I'd never trust him with it. Because I know, he'd choose someone else over me, just like he always does."

"Mikan-sama, thank you. I promise, I'll never fail you nor will I ever leave your side."

"Thank you, Michiko. Don't worry; I'll also be here for you." Mikan said, smiling at her most prized attendant.

"Kaoru-sama, someone is requesting for an audience with you." A servant announced making Hyuuga Kaoru look up from the book she is reading.

_'It must be my son or the empress or better yet, it must be my grandchildren who came to visit their poor grandmother.' _She said to herself and in a louder voice, called out, "Let them in." Looking down at her book once more, the empress dowager waited for the visitor to enter.

"Kaoru-sama, it has been a long time." The voice made the red eyed woman look up in shock, "I hope you have been well."

Kaoru looked up at the woman in front of her, Brown hair and brown eyes and a face that is the exact replica of her daughter-in-law's. "Yuka," Kaoru muttered in shock. "take a seat." She offered.

"Thank you, Kaouru-sama." The other woman said, sitting down on the tatami mat placed directly in front of the royal woman.

"Well, indeed, it has been a long time, Yuka." Kaoru began before continuing, "May I know your reason of visit?

Yuka clenched her fist beneath the layers of her kimono, "Pretending is not a becoming trait for a member of the royal family, Kaoru-sama."

Said woman sighed, "Is this about the rumors concerning your daughter and my son?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I came here for." Yuka replied, "How can you let this kind of thing happen?"

"My son is not an easy person to handle, even if you come to me, I can't do anything about it, Yuka." The former empress answered.

"How can you say that? You can't do anything? So you won't at least try to talk to him?" the brown haired woman asked incredulously.

"Do you think talking to him will change anything? It's not that easy."

"It's my daughter's pride that's on the line and I'll do everything for her." Yuka began, "Even if I have to remind you the things you seem to have forgotten, Kotaigo-sama."

At Yuka's words, the empress dowager visibly paled. "Are you threatening me, Yuka?" the red eyed woman asked darkly before sighing. "Fine, I'll talk to him. You know, Yuka? I love Mikan-sama as well. She is my daughter-in-law, she makes me laugh and she always takes care of me and first and foremost, I love her because she's my best friend's daughter."

Yuka stilled and looked straight at the former empress's eyes. "I know you love her, Kaoru-sama. But I don't think you love her as much as I do, in fact, I know that nobody will ever love her the way I do. I will do everything for my daughter, even if I have to give up everything just for her, I'll do it."

"I would have believed you whole heartedly if only you didn't betray me. You swore to me back then, you will support my daughter, you said. And then Natsume-sama chose another woman and you forgot your words."

Kaoru's brow furrowed. "What can I do when that's what my son wanted?"

"Yes, what can you do, indeed. Because you will do everything for your son as well, isn't that so, Kaoru-sama? Remember my words, when the time comes that my daughter can take no more, _I_ will do everything to save her from it. _No matter who or what the casualty will be._"

Yuka stood and bowed before letting herself out.

"Let's go back, Youko." Yuka uttered.

The attendant nodded before following her mistress, "Yuka-sama, is this alright? You're playing as a bad person."

"If I have to blackmail her in order to help my daughter, I will do it. Mikan is everything to me, my only daughter.

"Natsume-sama, Kaoru-sama is here to see you."

After a few moments, the door opened and the emperor's mother strode in. "Natsume-sama," the woman greeted.

"Mother," Natsume said, "Welcome, please sit down."

A servant entered and served the two royals tea. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Kaori sighed and looked at her son, "You know, Natsume-sama, when I became the crown princess, I never thought that it would be so hard. I grew up in a family oriented home and being away from the people I love, it was hard. Did you know what helped me get through? It was your father, because he was kind enough to support me through my pain and sadness. Don't you think it's time for you to support the empress too?"

It was Natsume's turn to sigh, "You heard about the rumors, too." he said the statement as a fact. "Well, they're not exactly rumors."

"Natsume-sama, one thing that your father never did to me was to bring me shame. Your wife is someone you should protect, not someone you're going to feed to the wolves." Kaoru said in a reprimanding tone.

"That woman, she does not need protection." Natsume retorted, sipping his tea. "And also, you never interfered with my relationship with the empress before, what's with the change of mind?"

"Because of what you did last night, Mikan-sama's mother found it necessary to talk to me." Kaoru sighed; she knew it would be hard to make his son understand. "Natsume, every woman, no matter how strong she is, will still need a husband's support. A woman can only take so much pain before she gives up." the mother stood and started walking for the door.

"You will regret it if you lose the one person who loves you most because you're too busy making other's look at you the way she does. I know that you know that ever since she stepped into the palace she has been in love with you and that love grew stronger and stronger with time. Don't lose it to pride, my son." With those words, the former empress walked out of the room and left her son to think about her words.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

"Mikan-sama, the crown prince is here to see you." Michiko informed, making her mistress smile widely and immediately give her permission.

"Mother," her son greeted, "how have you been?"

"I've been well, my son." Mikan answered, "So? Who should I thank that, finally, my son remembered her poor, poor mother who suffers alone in this lonely palace?" the mother teased.

"I think it's you has forgotten about me. Usually, mother would visit me the day after my birthday, but this year you didn't." Ryuu replied.

"Huh? I did visit-!" Mikan stopped herself, remembering what happened the day she was supposed to go to her son's palace. Exchanging a look with Michiko, the empress composed herself, "Ah, Yes. I wasn't able to go this time. Well, I have a valid reason, it's because I discussed the preparation of prince Akio's birthday with Luna." Mikan gasped and turned to Michiko, "Find the director that organizes palace celebrations and tell him to be here tomorrow morning!"

The attendant jumped and immediately got out of the room to fetch the person. Ryuu laughed at his mother's disgruntled look. "You forgot, mother?"

The empress sighed and pouted at her son, "It's good that you went and visited me, Ryuu-chan. I would have been in huge trouble if I forgot to organize the prince's party."

The young successor to the throne smiled softly at his mother and got up to embrace her. "Mother, it must be really hard for you."

"Ryuu-chan?" Mikan asked, baffled at her son's sudden change of mood.

"You're always the one who gives time to do these kinds of things and yet you're always alone." The prince looked up to his mother, "Aren't you sad all the time?"

Mikan laughed and hugged her little boy close to her, "Just a bit, because you visit me all the time. So does your sister, Sayu-chan, and also Nobara and her princess." She replied, "You don't have to worry about me, Ryuu-chan."

"Yes, your mother is just fine." A voice spoke, making the other two separate.

"Natsume-sama!" Mikan exclaimed getting up along with the boy.

"Otou-sama! Have you come to visit mother too?" Ryuu asked.

"Ryuu, don't ask such-."

"Yes, of course. She might get lonely, after all." The emperor interrupted, looking at his wife. "Would you mind leaving us for now, son?" Natsume asked. "And tell the attendants not to disturb us, alright?"

The young boy immediately nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, otou-san! I'll see you soon, mother!" At that, their son left the room, leaving the alone in a tense silence.

Mikan swallowed before she spoke, "Natsume-sama, please sit down."

The man sat down on the tatami mat and looked at her as if waiting for her to sit down too. Taking the hint, Mikan took the seat in front of him.

"Is there anything you need?" Mikan repeated.

"The empress of this nation is a very fortunate woman. She got all the support she need." The emperor began, "Her powerful clan, the crown prince and even the empress dowager."

"Pardon? Natsume-sama, what are you talking about?" the empress asked.

"Not getting your way must be something new for you. But remember this, Mikan, even if you have your clan, I also have mine." Natsume uttered, "Don't think you will get everything you want just because you have your supporters."

Mikan blinked and met her husband's eyes, "Now, you're hurting me. I didn't say anything to empress dowager, in fact, I haven't seen Kaoru-sama since last week." She explained.

"Yes, I know. It was Yuka-san who talked to mother."

Mikan took a deep breath and spoke, "Natsume-sama, as I have said last night, I will always support you. And by that, I meant that all my supporters will also support you."

"Yes, and like I also said last night, keep it to yourself because I do not need it."

Mikan just smiled softly with a tinge of sadness, like a person who wants to say more but chooses not to. At her silence, the emperor stood and went to leave the room.

Mikan just sighed, "Michiko, come here."

"Mikan-sama, are you alright?" the attendant asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, just tired. So many things happened since my son's birthday."

"Yes, that is true. Since you're tired, should I tell Nobara-sama and Haruka-sama to come back tomorrow?" Michiko asked.

"They're here? Let them in, I want to see them."

Michiko got up and went outside to let the consort and the princess in.

"Mikan-sama," the two greeted.

"Yes, sit down, both of you." Mikan said, smiling at the two visitors. "Haruka-hime, I have not seen you lately, were you busy?"

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I was busy with my lessons in etiquette." The girl who is the same age as her own daughter, Sayuri, replied.

"Is that so? It's fine, then. Even Sayuri-chan hasn't come to visit me these past few days." Mikan said, comforting the girl before she turned to the mother. "Have you been well, Nobara?"

"Yes, Mikan-sama. When I heard the rumors, I wanted to come visit you early in the morning but I thought that you might want to rest so I decided to go in the afternoon instead. I didn't know that the emperor would be here."

"Yes, I did not know as well. Thank for your concern, Nobara."

When the two left that night, Mikan was left with her thoughts. _'So mother spoke with the empress dowager. I knew that her leaving so easily is too good to be true.'_

"Mikan-sama, you have not eaten the whole day. Please eat and then rest." Michiko said, trying to convince her stubborn mistress.

"I do not have an appetite. Food and rest, I can't even think about those things now." Mikan sighed.

"But Mikan-sama, you must not do this. You have to take care of yourself more."

Mikan sighed again, "What time is it? Send someone to pick up my daughter. Maybe I'll get some peace of mind when she's around."

But that night, even with her daughter's form lying beside her, the young empress was not able to get a sound rest. Instead she dreamed, dreamed of a young girl with pink hair and blue eyes, the same as Luna's. The girl was beautiful, with a sunny smile on her face and a light laugh. Then the scene changed into a gloomy one, men burying a dead, there are no people around to cry for the person.

Mikan jolted awake, sweating profusely even though she was feeling cold. "Keiko."

At the Yukihara clan meeting the next day:

"This must not continue!" An elder, Hatori, snapped.

"Just because he is the emperor does not mean he can do whatever he wants! He cannot just ignore Mikan-sama! He must learn to take care of the empress and support her as well!" Another elder, Arata, declared in agreement.

"There is nothing we can do if the emperor still does not return Mikan-sama's affections." This time, it was Izumi Yukihara, the empress's father, who spoke.

"Well, that's true, but still, letting her be shamed by the people is definitely too much." Arata replied.

"Does he not know how much help the empress can give him? Especially now, that some clans are revolting because of the new law he is about to establish."

"That's right. A law to unite the upper society with the lower society? That's absurd; no one from the upper society will stand with him. I doubt that even the Nogi clan would, and even if they will what difference would that make? There are so many more clans that belong in the upper society." Hatori said, shaking his head.

"The consort from the Hijiri clan may be able to offer support, but I don't think it will be the slightest bit helpful. The Hijiri may be part of the upper society but they are one of the clans that are at the bottom of it."

"Yes! And the Kouzumi consort, taking a woman from an ordinary family," Naoki, another elder huffed, "What was he thinking?"

"Izumi, tell your wife to talk to Mikan-sama."

"Why must she do that? Let them fix their own problems." Izumi replied calmly.

The elders all turned to look at him, "Are you just going to let your daughter suffer? Always protecting someone who would never turn to look at her?"

"If he continues this law, the upper society will have to choose sides. The side that opposes it? Or the side that supports it?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, we, the Yukihara's, won't be able to remain neutral forever. Even if it's for your daughter's sake. We will have to choose sides one day."

Izumi looked at them incredulously, "Do we even have to think about that? We must support the emperor, of course! He is Mikan-sama's husband."

"Why must we support someone who doesn't even care?" Naoki asked, "I am Mikan-sama's grandfather, your father. Embarrassing my granddaughter like that, why must I support him?"

"Exactly! If the opposing side wins there will be a change of emperor and the next in line is Mikan-sama's son, Ryuunosuke-sama. At least, the young prince has a deep attachment to his mother and he will be able to benefit us." Arata interjected.

The elders continued to debate whether they will stand with the opposition or choose to support the emperor instead.

Izumi sighed and stood, leaving the room to get a breath of fresh air. _'Why did I ever subject you to such a fate, Mikan-sama?'_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

The next morning, as Mikan was fixing herself, she received the visit that she had been waiting for since the celebration.

"Hotaru! You finally came!" the empress exclaimed while the raven haired girl bowed in greeting.

"Mikan-sama," her best friend began, "I thought you might need someone to talk to."

Mikan smiled sadly and sighed, "If even you found it necessary to come and comfort me, then it must really look bad for me, right?"

"No, it does not look bad," Hotaru glared at her, "It looks like a disaster in the making for you."

Mikan flinched while Michiko who was sitting by the corner, shivered in fright with the woman's tone.

"It's that bad, huh?" Mikan sighed again, "What do I do, Hotaru?"

"First, what's with your look? You look horrible."

"E-excuse me, Hotaru-sama," Michiko interrupted, glancing at her mistress first before continuing, "Please convince Mikan-sama to eat and sleep. Ever since the rumors started, Mikan-sama has not taken a bite of food and she has had difficulty in sleeping."

Hotaru turned away from the attendant to glare darkly at the empress, "Excuse me for my words, Mikan-sama, but I think you have gone completely insane. Have you lost your mind, do you want to get sick?" turning again to the attendant, she snapped, "What are you waiting for? Go get her food to eat."

"But, Hotaru, I don't have an appetite." Mikan complained.

"Oh, you won't need your appetite when I'm shoving spoon after spoon of food in your mouth, _Mikan-sama_." Mikan shivered at the sadistic tone that her friend suddenly used.

'_I should have eaten.' _Mikan thought. "Hotaru, last night I had a dream. A dream about Keiko."

Hotaru met her eyes before speaking, "Keiko? The other candidate for the crown princess? The one who committed a crime and was executed?"

"Pardon me, Hotaru-sama. Here is the food you asked for." Michiko interrupted, placing the tray of food down.

"Here, eat." Hotaru ordered, "Unless you really want me to feed you."

"No! I'll eat, Hotaru." Mikan exclaimed.

"Good, and answer my question, _that_ Keiko?"

Mikan swallowed a spoonful before answering, "Yes, her."

"What exactly happened to her, anyway? Natsume-sama covered it all up."

"Something like that, yes. She attempted treason, actually. App-."

"I don't see you eating, Mikan-sama." Hotaru cut off.

Mikan glared and placed a spoonful to her mouth, "Happy? As I was saying, apparently, she belongs to one of the families who are angry with the former emperor for establishing the law that separates the rich families from the poor, thus starting the 'poor are slaves' belief. So, in order to extract revenge, they decided to participate in the selection of the crown princess for the then crown prince, Natsume-sama." Mikan swallowed another spoonful of food and continued.

"Fortune was on their side, Keiko advanced to become one of the finalists, and the other was me, of course. But they were not able to anticipate Keiko's feelings, because she fell in love with Natsume-sama," Mikan took a deep breath and continued, "and he also fell in love with her. In the end, she became the crown princess."

The empress paused to take a sip of water, "But no secret will be hidden forever. Eventually, the truth came out and Keiko was executed."

"And her family was let off?" Hotaru asked.

"No, as the crown princess she was given a proper burial. After that, her entire family was executed as well. Right after that, a ceremony was held to make me the crown princess as her replacement." Mikan finished just as she swallowed her last bite of food.

"What did she look like, anyway?"

"Strawberry blond hair, gentle blue eyes, sweet disposition, that's Keiko." Mikan answered.

"You mean deceptively sweet disposition." Hotaru retorted.

"No, she was genuinely kind, she was just used." The empress replied.

"By your description, doesn't she look like the consort, Luna?"

"Yes, except for the eyes. Luna has cold blue eyes while Keiko's were gentle."

"Maybe they're related," Michiko interrupted before she blushed and looked down, "S-sorry."

"No, I say it's possible." Hotaru said.

"And I say it's not." At Hotaru's look, she explained, "According to her records, she is an only child. And before you ask, yes, I did check when I had an inspection of the files concerning the inner court."

"Well, now that you've eaten, I'll get going then." Hotaru stood, "Oh, before I forget, I suggest you talk to your mother about the revolution."

"Revolution? Don't tell me this is about the reversal of the law given by the late emperor?"

"That's it. The members of the upper society won't allow it to happen. My marriage with Ruka is suffering. His family will obviously side with the emperor but my clan will side with yours."

"Has my clan made their decision?"

"No, not yet. But they will have to soon; the most powerful clan can't stay neutral forever." Hotaru replied.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru."

"Its fine, we'll work it out. Get some rest. I'll leave now." The amethyst eyed woman turned and left the room.

Mikan sighed, "I think I need to rest."

"You can't, Mikan-sama. Daichi-sama, the director you requested yesterday is outside." Michiko replied.

"What?" Mikan pouted, "Let him in."

A few moments later, the two were already discussing the prince's birthday.

"Take note of these, I want it to be grand, a celebration fit for a prince. Send out invitations for the different clans. Get performers to entertain the guests. Order the kitchen servants to cook delicious food. And as for my gift for prince Akio, settle a tent outside the palace on the day of his birthday and distribute food for the peasants. They will remember him, then."

"That's all, Mikan-sama?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, you may leave. Oh, visit me two days before the celebration. I will recheck everything."

At that, the man stood up and after a bow, left the room.

"Get me tea. I need to relax, my head hurts." Mikan ordered.

At the Yukihara estate:

"What did the council say?" Yuka asked her husband.

"They are angry with the emperor. If Natsume-sama's attitude towards Mikan-sama does not change, they might decide to oppose him." Izumi replied.

Yuka gasped, "That can't happen, if they oppose him, Mikan-sama will be stuck in the middle."

"I know, Yuka. If Natsume-sama continues to be like this, eventually, our daughter will also have to make her choice."

"I must go see her." Yuka said, standing up.

"Mikan-sama, Yuka sama is here to see you."

"Let her in," Mikan said, rubbing her temples. _'What is this about now?'_

"Mikan-sama," Yuka greeted.

Mikan smiled and gestured for her to take a seat, "Mother, you have been visiting me a lot these past few days."

"Mikan-sama, I have come to make a request."

"A request? What is it?" the empress asked.

"Please plead with the emperor to take back the law that he wants to establish. The upper society won't stand for it, revolution will happen and you and my grandchildren will get stuck in the middle of it all."

"I know that, but the emperor won't ever listen to me. You know that, mother." Mikan explained.

"You must convince him. If not, you will have to choose sides. If Natsume-sama still does not change his attitude towards you, the clan will surely choose the opposing side and you will have to make your decision too. Who will you side with? Your husband who does not love you or your family that has always supported you?" Yuka smiled sadly at her only daughter, "Plead with him, beg him if you have to."

That night, Mikan was on her way to the emperor's palace. When the attendants and guard saw her they all bowed.

"Mikan-sama," an attendant asked, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Natsume-sama, please tell him I'm here."

'_I'll support you no matter what.'_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

"Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama is here to see you." Both Natsume and Ruka looked up at his attendants words.

Ruka turned to him, "Mikan-sama? At this hour?"

The door opened and the empress walked in, stopping in front of her husband before executing a perfect bow.

"Natsume-sama, pardon me for intruding upon you this late." Mikan said before turning to the emperor's advisor. "It is nice to see you again."

Ruka stood and bowed to the empress. "Mikan-sama, you're out late."

Mikan smiled at the man, "You're here as well, so I don't want to hear that from you, Ruka-san."

'_Ruka-san, huh?' _The light-haired man laughed lightly, "It must be important if you came here at this hour, so I'll leave now, Your Majesties."

"No, stay here. Help me convince Natsume-sama." Brown eyes met hard, red.

"Convince me?" Natsume repeated in a sarcastic voice, "Sit down first and then explain to me just what made you come here at this time of the night."

Mikan sat but kept quiet as a servant poured tea for the three of them. After the servant left, the brunette picked up her cup and took a small sip.

"So, your explanation?" Natsume asked, staring straight at his wife.

The empress sighed before placing her cup back at the table. "Please retract the new law you submitted, Natsume-sama."

"What?" The emperor asked in a hard voice. "What in the world are you saying? Cancel my command?"

"I am not saying that you cancel it, what I mean is at least delay the law for a few days, Your Majesty." Mikan amended.

"Why should I? If you're going to order me around, then get out." Natsume snapped.

"Natsume-sama," Ruka began in a placating tone. "At least listen to Mikan-sama's explanation, I doubt Her Majesty would ever ask you something for no reason at all."

The emperor glared hard at the woman, before releasing a deep breath. "Fine, explain everything."

Mikan shot a grateful look to Ruka before continuing. "I'm sure you know that many clans are opposed to your new command, if you push through with this without the assurance that some of them will support you, this can end up as a big trouble for the royal family."

Natsume stared long and hard at the empress. "So, what do you propose we do?" He finally asked.

"Please give me time to convince the clans to support you. My clan has always been close to the Imai clan, as well as the Andou clan, the Harada clan and to some other clans as well. You have the Nogi clan, the Yome clan and the Hijiri clan. It is already a given that the Hyuuga clan will support aus both." Mikan took a breath before continuing. "But even with all of them, there are still a lot of clans out there that will oppose us. They will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"Alright, I will delay it. Will a week do?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smiled, "It is enough, Your Majesty. Now that it's settled, I'll leave now." The empress stood up and bowed once to her husband before turning to the other man. "Thank you, Ruka-san and congratulations on your engagement."

The brunette straightened up before turning for the door.

"Your Majesty! I thought something has gone wrong because we heard Natsume-sama's voice, he seemed angry." Michiko exclaimed as they were walking back to her palace.

The empress just laughed. "Everything went—" Mikan gasped and doubled over when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Mikan-sama!" Her attendants exclaimed, immediately crowding over her.

"Your Majesty! What's wrong?" Michiko cried.

Mikan gasped in air trying to rule out the pain, slumped on the ground with one hand clutching at her chest while the other grasped at the grass beneath her. Tears pricked her eyes as she struggle to breathe.

"Michiko-san! We have to get Mikan-sama to her palace." An attendant informed as another attendant ran to get the Royal Physician.

The head attendant of the empress nodded before turning back to her mistress. "Mikan-sama, please hang on!" Michiko told the empress before turning to an attendant. "You there, support Mikan-sama from her left side, I'll support her right."

The attendant took Mikan's left arm, slinging onto her shoulders while Michiko took the other side as the other attendants helped their empress up and started taking careful steps.

When they finally arrived at the palace, the physician was already there along with Yukihara Izumi.

"Mikan-sama!" Izumi exclaimed, turning to the attendants. "Give her to me."

Michiko and the other attendant obeyed, handing their empress to her father who quickly carried his now unconscious daughter to her chambers. Upon laying her down, the physician immediately started issuing orders to the nurses as men who do not have direct relation with the empress are not allowed to touch her.

"Check Her Majesty's pulse." Imai Subaru ordered. The nurse merely nodded before taking the empress's wrist and started feeling for her pulse point.

"Her Majesty's pulse is unstable, it beats erratically for one moment and then weakens the next." The nurse finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

Subaru turned to Michiko. "What happened to Mikan-sama?"

"We were on our way here from the emperor's palace when Her Majesty suddenly started gasping and clutching at her chest. After that she cannot stand anymore and she can only cough. When we finally hoisted her up and started to bring her back, that's when she fell unconscious." The head attendant explained.

The older Imai nodded before ordering the nurse to check the empress's pulse again.

"It is still the same Subaru-sama." The nurse replied after doing as she was ordered.

The physician sighed before standing up. "Stay here, monitor Mikan-sama's pulse and send someone for me immediately if it changes. I'll make the medicine, make sure Mikan-sama drinks it every six hours. I'll be at the office." He caught the attention of one of the nurses, gesturing to come with him. "Come with me, you'll bring back the medicine here after I make it."

Subaru left the room with the nurse while all the others stayed. Several nurses went to get water and towels for the sick empress.

Izumi held his daughter's limp hand, two fingers constantly on her pulse, as if assuring himself that she will be fine. "Michiko," he called and the said attendant immediately went to his side. "Send someone to our house and inform me and my wife if Mikan-sama gets better. Do not send for us less it is important. Do not let anyone know about what happened this night. I will take my leave now."

The attendants kept their heads low as the empress's father stood and, with one last look at his daughter, left the room. When the door closed, everyone started doing their jobs while Michiko went to her mistress's side.

"Mikan-sama," the attendant whispered, taking the woman's hand in hers. "Please, please stay strong."

* * *

I want to share with you what happened last night while I was finishing some chapters.

It was around 11 pm and I was sitting alone in the kitchen with the lights off, typing away at my laptop. I was writing the end of this chapter so I was crying a bit (I know, I know. I'm weird. Crying about my own story), when someone turned on the lights and made me jump out of my seat with a small scream. The crackpot who scared the shit out of me, namely my older sister, screamed as well and we ended up waking our parents and our older brother. Both of us were scolded and ended up getting just a piece of hotdog for breakfast the next morning while our cheeky brother got hotdog, ham, bacon _and _extra rice _for_ _keeping quiet and not disturbing the peace in the house._

Oh well, I took a hotdog and squished it in a bun when my mother wasn't looking.

See you guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all its downright adorable characters.

* * *

Mikan slept fitfully the entire night, twitching and moaning quietly in her sleep. Half an hour after Izumi left, the nurse came back with the medicine and Michiko had to carefully assist the empress in drinking it as she would not wake up. The head attendant supported the empress while one nurse used a spoon to put medicine in her mouth as another massaged Mikan's throat to make her swallow even in her sleep.

The attendants spent their night wetting towels and patting it on the sick woman's body to cool her skin while the nurses spent theirs checking the empress's vitals. After six hours of sleep they once again repeated the painstaking process of making the unconscious woman take her medicine.

Before the sun had risen, Michiko gathered everyone and told them to make sure to keep everything as a secret and after receiving their word, made them leave before somebody sees them all bunched outside the empress's palace. Only one nurse, dressed as an attendant remained and kept watched at Mikan's still form. Michiko and the other attendants could only pray that no one will come to visit while their mistress is still unconscious.

They waited and waited for her to wake up until another six hours passed and it was time to make her drink the medicine again. Michiko was about to pull the empress up when, miraculously, the woman's hand twitched and her eyes fluttered open to reveal misty brown eyes.

"Mikan-sama!" Michiko exclaimed, taking the woman's cold hand and warming it with hers.

"Michiko." Mikan whispered, curling her fingers weakly around her attendant's hand. A tear fell from Michiko's eyes as she heard the empress's weak voice.

Michiko wiped her tears away as the nurse handed her the bowl of medicine and proceeded to help the sick woman drink it. After, she sent an attendant to inform the Yukihara clan that the empress has awakened and another to prepare food for Mikan.

"Michiko," Mikan called, feeling a lot better than earlier. "Get my kimono and help me get dressed."

The head attendant did as told and after a few moments, Mikan looks the same as she usually does except for her paler then usual skin and the discomfort and pain she's feeling.

"Mikan-sama," Michiko began in a worried voice. "Is this alright? Subara-sama said you must rest."

"Who knows of what happened last night?" the empress asked, completely ignoring her attendant's question.

"Subaru-sama and the nurses as well as your father were here last night, and of course, the attendants were also here." Michiko replied.

"If father knows, then mother should know by now. Did you send someone to my family?"

Michiko nodded. "Yes, Mikan-sama. I was ordered to send someone there once you regain consciousness."

"Good," Mikan sighed. "You are absolutely sure that no one else knows, right?"

"Of course, Mikan-sama." Michiko answered with certainty. At that moment, the door opened and an attendant entered with a variety of foods for the empress. Mikan sighed before picking up her chopsticks and started eating. After, the same attendant came back and took all of the dishes away.

"Michiko, send someone to Nobara's palace and tell her to come here." Mikan ordered, to which Michiko immediately obeyed.

After a few moments of waiting, the blue haired consort came and bowed to the empress before taking a seat.

"Mikan-sama," Nobara began, watching an attendant place a teapot and cups on top of the table. "You look a bit sick. Is something wrong?"

Mikan smiled at the other woman before picking up her tea. "I'm fine, Nobara, thank you." She took a sip and placed the cup down before continuing. "I actually called you here to discuss about the problems outside of the palace."

"By problems, do you mean the revolt that the upper clans are planning?" Nobara asked, taking a sip as well.

"Yes, it's good that you know. Well then, you should also know that if they all unite and revolt against the royal family, then Natsume-sama will be the one in danger, or more specifically, his throne will be in danger." Mikan paused, looking the woman straight in the eyes. "How many clans do you have an influence to?"

"Well, my family has always stood alongside the Hijiri clan, as well as the Amane clan, Matsudaira clan and we are pretty close to the Andou clan and the Harada clan as well." Nobara paused, thinking for a bit. "That's about it, Mikan-sama."

The empress sighed. "And I have the Hyuuga clan, Yukihara clan, Imai clan and a lot more actually. Do you think it will be enough to support Natsume-sama?"

This time, it was Nobara who sighed. "We can only hope for good things to happen, Mikan-sama."

Mikan reached over and took the Nobara's hand in hers, making the said woman look up in shock. "Do you remember the words I read to you when I appointed you as a consort?" At the woman's nod, Mikan continued. "'Be His Majesty's support and this country's pillar.' When our ancestors wrote those vows for the consorts, they did not just simply pick up a paper and brush and just wrote whatever came to mind. No, those words were thought and pondered upon. When I read those papers to you I remember your exact words, you answered, 'Yes, Your Majesty, I promise you. 'I will repeat my words to you then 'I pray that you will keep to your word.'"

Nobara smiled and placed her other hand on top of the empress's hand, grasping it tighter. "And I will repeat my words then, Yes, Your Majesty, I promise you."

MIkan smiled and opened her mouth to speak again when an attendant interrupted her.

"Mikan-sama, Yuka-sama is here to see you."

Nobara squeezed the brunette's hand before letting go with a smile. "I'll leave now, please get well soon, Mikan-sama." The gentle eyed woman said knowingly. Even with us here, Natsume-sama will definitely fall if he loses you."

The first consort stood and bowed once more before leaving the room. Mikan faintly heard an exchanged greeting between Nobara and her mother before latter entered the room.

"Mikan-sama!" Yuka exclaimed, rushing over to her before pulling Mikan into her arms. After a while the mother finally let go of her child and proceeded to feel her daughter's forehead. The empress just smiled before pulling her mother closer and hugging her.

A sob broke out of Yuka as she clutched her daughter to her chest. "What happened to you? Hm? Why did you suddenly got sick? Do you know how worried I was?"

Mikan smiled before pulling back from the embrace. "I'm fine, mother. You don't have to worry anymore."

"What do you mean 'I don't have to worry anymore'? Do you know how pale you look?" Yuka asked hysterically.

"Mother?" Mikan began. "Do you want me to have a peace of mind?"

"Of course, I do. Do you have to ask me that?"

"Then, tell the clan to support Natsume-sama. Tell them not to abandon him." Mikan pleaded.

Yuka sighed, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "You know how clans are, Mikan-sama. They don't just give you support, they make sure that it will benefit them and with Natsume-sama continually ignoring you, I have no doubt that supporting him is the last thing on their minds."

Mikan squeezed her eyes closed in distress. "So they really plan on abandoning us?"

"No, they will never abandon you, Mikan-sama."

"If they plan on abandoning my husband, they have as good as abandoned me because I will never leave his side." Mikan snarled before releasing an involuntary gasped when her chest tightened in pain.

"Mikan-sama!" both Yuka and Michiko, who was sitting in the corner of the room, exclaimed.

"Get the nurse!" Yuka ordered before assisting her daughter to a lying position.

Once inside, the nurse immediately went to the empress's side and took her pulse rate. "Please refrain from talking about thing that may distress Mikan-sama. Stress is dangerous for her right now."

Yuka nodded once before covering her daughter with a quilt. "Please rest now, Mikan-sama. Rest and relieve yourself of pain even temporarily." The mother whispered.

A tear fell from Mikan's closed eyes as she felt all her pain and sufferings strangle her.

'_Please give me rest.'_


	11. Chapter 10

"Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama is here." Michiko announced.

Mikan looked up just as the emperor entered the room. She smiled as her husband sat on the tatami mat in front of her.

"Welcome, Natsume-sama." The empress greeted. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Have you spoken to your clan?" The emperor asked, immediately getting straight to the point.

"Yes, Natsume-sama. My mother came here yesterday." She replied.

"And what did mother say?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smiled softly at her husband. "Have you eaten breakfast, Natsume-sama?"

Natsume blinked at the change of topic, eyes narrowing a bit. "No, I haven't."

The empress let out a laugh that sounded like chimes. "Neither have I. Would you like to eat with me?"

"Whatever you want." He finally answered after a pause.

"Have the kitchen servants prepare another set of food for Natsume-sama." Mikan said softly to an attendant.

When the attendant left, Mikan looked at her husband again. She has always dreamed about this day. A day when her husband will visit her in the morning and eat breakfast with her. When they will talk about their day and share each other's troubles with one another. But no, every pain and suffering she carries, she carries alone. Just like she always has.

"Your Majesties, the food is here." An attendant announced, pulling Mikan from her reverie.

"Ah, yes, bring them in."

After the attendant arranged the foods, the couple started eating in silence.

Natsume looked at his wife, seeing her pale pallor. He then remembered his mother's words to him, that Mikan has always loved him like no one else did. "Mikan," he called, "When you ever feel like everything's too much for you to handle, talk to me."

The empress looked at the man in front of her in surprise.

"I know I wasn't there for you whenever you needed me, but I'll try, alright. You look like you haven't taken a rest in days."

Mikan laughed the same laugh she did earlier, soft chime-like sounds when brushed with the wind.

It was at that moment that the emperor's heart made its very first beat for the beautiful empress.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence until Natsume finally left.

"Mikan-sama," Michiko called once the emperor left, "May I know why you look like you are about to cry?"

The empress looked up in surprise before smiling sadly, "I really can't hide anything from you can I?"

"After being with Mikan-sama for eight years, I have learned to understand your mood and I can see even the slightest changes in you." The attendant answered.

Mikan sighed and bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling, "How can he still not understand my feelings for him? Eight years is still not enough? Did you hear him? 'I know I wasn't there for you whenever you needed me, but I'll try.' It sounds like he's offering me friendship. He shouldn't have to try, he should be here every time I need him." A tear slowly fell from the empress's eyes, making its way down her porcelain cheeks.

"You forgot the 'alright?' Mikan-sama," Michiko replied, making the empress laugh as she wiped the tear off her face. The attendant sighed, "maybe… no, it's nothing."

"'Maybe I should stop hoping' is what you're trying to say, right?"

"I can't hide anything from you as well, Mikan-sama." Michiko stated.

"That's what everyone has been trying to tell me; Hotaru, mother, now even you. Sometimes I think about that too, that is the best way to not get hurt anymore, isn't it? After all, people get hurt because they expect too much, just like I did."

"May I speak freely, Mikan-sama?" At the empress's nod, the attendant continued. "I think you should let go of Natsume-sama. You said friendship is what you think he offers, that's better than you're previous relationship where he doesn't even acknowledge you, right? At least you will still have Ryuu-sama and Sayuri-sama, right?"

"I can't bear to see you like this, Mikan-sama. The day I first met you, you were full of light, so much energy. But as time passed us, that light within you grew dimmer and dimmer, it's like all your problems, pain and hardships are slowly eating you away. All of that started ever since you stepped into the palace, ever since ignorant people who doesn't know how much you do for them, surrounded you."

Mikan let out a choked laugh. "I can't help but notice you just called the emperor 'ignorant'." The empress took a deep breath to steady herself, "Maybe you're right, Michiko, I really should stop hoping right?" Mikan stood and fixed herself, "Come, let's take a stroll in the garden."

* * *

"Natsume-sama, your attendant told me that you went to Mikan-sama's palace this morning. May I ask why?" Ruka questioned while they were lounging in the emperor's palace.

The raven haired man who was busy scanning the scrolls submitted by his ministers did not respond. Ruka coughed slightly, finally drawing his friend's attention.

"Did you say something, Ruka?" Natsume asked, already turning back to his reading.

Ruka sighed, "Nothing, Natsume-sama. What are you doing?" The blond man asked instead.

"I'm trying to find something that can help Mikan in collecting support from the clans." The emperor answered simply.

"Ah, for Mikan-sama. It's very rare to see you do something to help her."

Natsume looked up from the book and casually leaned on the back of his seat, staring his childhood friend. "You're right, I just figured she might need someone right now since she's practically doing all the work since my hands are tied in this matter."

Ruka smiled, "I'm glad you're finally staring your role as the empress's husband. I've been trying to make you do that so long ago."

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked, looking at his best friend weirdly, "I'm just trying to pay her back for her support. Helping her finish it faster should cover it, don't you think so?"

The smile was quickly wiped from the golden haired man's face. Ruka slammed a clenched fist on the table before standing up and heading for the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume asked after waving off a guard who started forward at angry sound.

Ruka turned and glared at the emperor. "Sometimes, I really want to forget that were friends, that I'm married. Natsume-sama, I gave her to you, even though I loved her first. I knew Mikan-sama first, she was my first love. When she got selected as the crown princess, I felt like dying because I knew from that day on, she'd never be mine. When you married her, I begged you, for the sake of our friendship, 'please, please don't hurt her. Please, I'm begging you, take care of her, don't ever let her be alone, Natsume-sama'." Ruka snarled, forgetting that he was talking to his emperor. "I can't believe this. For everything I've done for you, you can't even honor one simple request? All I've ever wanted is that you protect Mikan-sama the way I can't. Sometimes, I wish I can just walk inside the palace, take her with me and leave. Sometimes I really want to forget that you're my brother."

Natsume stared at his best friend, shocked at the man's words. After a few moments he quickly straightened his face, "Ruka-"

"I'll leave for now, Natsume-sama." Ruka cut him off.

Natsume sighed, slumping on his seat. Of course he knew that Ruka loved Mikan, he just didn't know that he still feels the same way. How was he supposed to know that his brother is actually in love with his wife.

In the Nogi household, Hotaru Imai sat quietly on the floor of the storage room. In her hand is a small sketch of a young girl with long curly hair in pigtails and a sunny smile. She found it in a box hidden at the bottom a cabinet she knew was her husband's.

"You still love her don't you, Ruka?" she whispered as a tear fell from her eyes dropping on the sketch of the young empress.


	12. Chapter 11

"Mikan-sama," A voice called, making the woman turn away from the beautiful scene that is her private garden. Upon seeing the visitor, the empress smiled.

"Ruka-san," Mikan returned, "what a pleasant surprise. Is His Majesty with you?"

Mikan frowned lightly when the man's eyes hardened before going back to its gentle state.

"Am I not allowed to visit you without His Majesty with me?" Ruka asked, teasing her.

"Of course not!" Mikan exclaimed, pouting her lips. "It's just that you don't actually visit me, not anymore that is."

Ruka looked away guiltily, pushing his golden hair away from his face.

The brunette laughed lightly. "Don't be like that, I was just joking."

The blond took a steadying breath before answering. "No, you're right. I never visited you after…" Ruka coughed. "After you gave birth to Ryuu-sama."

"Ah, yes. It was around that time. Why is that? I actually waited for you; I wanted my male best friend to see my son." The empress asked, reaching for the man's arm and taking him with her as she started to stroll around the garden.

"Excuse me, Mikan-sama," Michiko interrupted, making Mikan turn. "I think it's better if I go now. If that is alright with you?"

Mikan blinked, "You can stay here with us." She answered, making Ruka's hopeful gaze turn into a disappointed one. "But, if you want to, then you can go."

The attendant nodded before leaving the two of them alone. Ruka sighed in relief as the woman disappeared from their sight. He doesn't want anyone other than Mikan hear him out.

"So, about my question, are you going to answer or not?" The brunette asked.

Both were silent as Ruka tried to form words in his head, constructing his explanation. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "Because at that time, I can bear to see him."

"Hm? Can't bear to see who?" Mikan asked.

Ruka sighed in frustration; really, this woman is going to make him say it out loud. He pulled the empress to a stop before looking straight to her eyes. "Do you remember what I told you nine years ago? When we were just fifteen?"

"Well I talk to you every day back then, so I don't really remember which one you're talking-"

"I love you." At Ruka's words, Mikan stopped talking. "I love you, Mikan."

The empress blinked before starting to pull away from him.

"There, now you remember." Ruka simply said, releasing her arms from his hold. "I stopped visiting you then because I love you. Because I can't bear to see you holding a child you had with another man. Because even now, it hurts me to see Ryuu-sama and Sayuri-sama because they both remind me that you're not mine. What a cruel woman you are, you actually wanted me to see them."

Mikan shook her head as if trying to banish his words from her memories. The woman turned and slowly walked to a bench and sat down. "But on my wedding day, you said you're over me already." She said in a confused voice. "You said as long as I'm happy, you'll be happy for me as well."

"There! I'm glad you said that. Now I actually came here to ask you something." Ruka walked towards Mikan before kneeling in front of her. "Are you happy? Tell me honestly, are you happy here?"

At the question, Mikan's face was slowly stripped of emotions until it became perfectly blank even when a tear escaped her eye. Sorrow and despair seized her as she realized that none of her time in the palace actually made her happy besides the birth of her children.

Ruka sighed as he sat on the ground and leaned his back on her bench. He looked at the crying woman and his heart clenched, almost choking him. He sighed again as he took one of her hands and held it, trying to at least lessen her sorrow.

"_She's in so much pain." _He thought, looking straight at the figure hiding behind a tree to their left.

"Nobara-sama, Luna-sama is here to see you." Hanako, Nobara's attendant informed.

The blue haired woman looked up in surprise, "Luna?" she repeated. The other consort very rarely leaves her palace aside from occasional visits to the emperor or to the empress. "Let her in."

Hanako left the room and came back with the strawberry blond woman by her side.

"Nobara-sama," Luna greeted, bowing to the mistress of the palace.

"Luna, take a seat." Nobara studied the other woman as Hanako poured the tea. Luna came to the palace four years after she did, making her the other woman's elder. "So, what did you come here for?"

Luna accepted the tea offered to her and quietly took a sip before answering. "It is Fumino-sama's birthday soon, I was wondering if I could ask for your help in order to prepare a banquet for her."

The quiet woman picked up her spoon and started stirring her tea. "Mikan-sama is the one who arranges that banquet. If you want to help, I suggest that you go visit her palace."

"Yes, but I just thought since Mikan-sama has not been feeling well lately, maybe we should take on the responsibility for her."

"Oh? I did not know that Mikan-sama is sick? I visited her last night and she was fine." Nobara answered before looking away from the woman.

"What? I thought she's sick?" Luna asked before she caught herself and barely restrained a gasp.

Nobara turned to the woman and fixed a cold glare at her. "Why Luna, you sound disappointed? Would you prefer that Mikan-sama is sick?"

"O-of course not, Nobara-sama. I was just surprised because according to the report I received, Mikan-sama is not feeling well."

"I see," Nobara said. "Well then, you may go now if that's all."

Luna stood and bowed before leaving the room.

"Report, huh? Now, who would be giving you report from Mikan-sama's palace."

"Mikan-sama," Michiko called. "Please talk to me. What happened?"

The empress came back three hours after she left them in the garden. When her mistress walked into the room, she immediately knew that she had been crying. She was going to ask about it but the empress ordered that her bed be fixed because she was tired and there was nothing else Michiko could do but to obey.

Mikan turned to her attendant. "Do you know how I first met Natsume-sama?"

"Wasn't it on his coronation? You saw him because the Yukihira clan was invited." Michiko answered.

The empress smiled sadly, "Yes, we were invited. But how did I see him when children are not allowed in the pavilion?" she sighed before continuing. "It was because of Ruka."

"Ruka-sama? You knew Ruka-sama even before you knew His majesty?"

"Ruka was also my childhood friend aside from Hotaru. The three of us meet each other every afternoon by the river behind the Yukihira estate. We play and we had fun, it was our routine. Until the day I decided to have him meet my mom because she was curious about the boy Hotaru and I have been spending so much time with."

Mikan turned to the girl and smiled softly. "That was the day I found out he was a prince."

Michiko gasped, "Ruka-sama is a prince?"

"Yes, he is Natsume-sama's older brother, well, older half-brother to be more precise. Ruka is the son of the former emperor, Hisashi-sama's, only consort. Unfortunately, no one else knew that truth because when the former emperor died, when Ruka was only four years old and Natsume-sama was three, Natsume-sama's grandmother, Fumino-sama, banished Ruka and his mother away from the palace and ordered that he shall never be called prince. She hated Ruka's mother, you see. So from that day on, Ruka lived as a normal citizen instead of a prince."

"But why did the former empress dowager hated her?' Michiko asked.

"Because she never approved of her. Ruka's mom is called Juuri, Aihara Juuri. Do you know a clan named Aihara?" Mikan asked her attendant.

Michiko slowly shook her head, "I've never heard of that clan.'

"That's because that clan was annihilated years before we were born. I don't actually know why though. Juuri-san was a woman with a horrible past, a sole survivor in a massacre. Of course, the former empress dowager did not want someone with that background into the royal family. And there was also the fact that at that time, Kaoru-sama still has not been able to get pregnant even after four years of marriage with Hisashi-sama. Fumino-sama was afraid that Juuri-san would get pregnant first and her son would be made crown prince instead of Kaoru-sama's son, that is, Natsume-sama."

"So, Fumino-sama held strong to her decision and she even had the clans supporting her oppose Juuri-san as well. Months after that, they finally made an agreement that even if Juuri-san bears a son before Kaoru-sama, he still would not be made crown prince. In the end, Hisashi-sama got what he wanted, Juuri-san remained as a consort but her life in the palace ended up as a living hell for her because every chance she got, Fumino-sama took it to humiliate her, especially because she did exactly as Fumino-sama feared, she gave birth to a prince first. "

Michiko reached for the teapot on the table and started to pour tea.

Mikan took her cup and sipped slowly. "So back to our past, at the ceremony, I saw Ruka, who was invited as a member of the royal family. You see, despite being banished from the castle, Ruka was still invited to come back time after time. And with those times, he and Natsume-sama grew closer and closer until they came to this point but Ruka was never recognized as the first prince. That's how I first met Natsume-sama; Ruka introduced us to each other."

The empress took a deep breath and leaned on the back of her seat.

"Mikan-sama," an attendant called from outside the room, "An attendant came from Fumino-sama's palace."

Michiko and Mikan exchanged a glance at the attendant's words. The empress smiled and stood from her seat, fixing her robes. At Mikan's nod, the two started for the door.

"Thank Kami-sama she likes me." Mikan whispered making Michiko chuckle slightly.


	13. Chapter 12

Mikan carefully placed down the cup before turning to the woman in front of her. Hyuuga Fumino is a woman whose face does not reflect her age. Even in her late sixties, the emperor's grandmother still has young looking skin and still has its glow. Raven black hair, perfectly arched brows and high cheekbones decorating a delicate heart shaped face, a beauty that should draw people near her but instead pushed them away. A closer look will tell you that this woman is not someone you would want as an enemy. Strong, blue eyes bearing the wisdom that comes with experience, looking at you as if reading your very thoughts.

"So Mikan-sama, how have you been?" Fumino asked, placing her cup down as well.

"I've been well, grandmother. I hope it is the same for you."

"Well?" The older woman huffed. "With all the rumors circulating the palace, I doubt that you have been well, Your Majesty."

The blue eyed woman picked up the teapot and started to refill their cups.

"Fumino-sama, Kaoru-sama is here as you requested." Ninako, Fumino's attendant announced.

The shouji screen slid open to reveal the emperor's mother. Mikan stood and both bowed to each other before sitting down once again.

"Did I miss something?" Kaoru asked as she poured tea for herself.

"I was just asking Mikan-sama how she has been, my daughter."Fumino answered.

"Oh yes, Yuka told us that you were sick, Mikan-sama? I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you."

"Its fine, mother. I recovered after a few days but I did not know mother came and told you."

"She did, actually. She asked that we keep it from everyone else though and we understand why she asked that of us, so we agreed not to tell anyone."

The blue eyed woman waved her hand impatiently. "Yes, yes but I was referring to the rumors circulating the palace, you two."

This time, the two younger women became quiet.

"You know what I can't understand? I can't understand how the two of you were able to stomach appointing other women to be your husbands' consorts. When I was the empress, my husband was not able to take _one_ consort, but you, Mikan-sama, you even allowed my grandson to have _two._" Fumino complained. "I was able to accept Nobara since she at least came from a good family, but Luna? She's just like that wench, Juuri."

"Grandmother, please don't say that." Mikan pleaded.

"Mikan-sama's right, don't be like that, mother. And please, don't mention Juuri-san anymore." Kaoru seconded.

"And why not? It's true, those two stains the name of the royal family. But at least we know where Juuri came from, but that Luna, we don't even know her family. Makes me wonder where Natsume-sama found that woman. Besides you dislike her as well, don't you, Kaoru?"

"Well, it's not that I hate her, it's just that," Kaoru sighed. "Well yes, I don't like her. But we really shouldn't be talking about her like this. And about her past, it's true; we don't actually know her family background. Do you, Mikan-sama?"

Mikan picked up her spoon and started to stir her tea. "Days after I appointed her as a consort, I checked her files from the records of the inner court. It only said something about her coming from poor family and that she is an only child."

Fumino huffed, "Ha! Poor family, of course she couldn't have come from anywhere except from a poor family. And, Natsume-sama met her where?"

At the question Mikan didn't answer instead chose to take a sip from her tea instead. Fumino and Kaoru both turned to look at her.

"Mikan-sama?"

The empress sighed before placing down her cup. "Luna Kouzumi entered as a palace maid when she was fourteen years old. That's all I know, actually. I don't know the details on how they personally met."

"A palace maid?! A palace maid?! Ha!" Fumino exclaimed, pounding a clenched fist on the table making the two younger women flinch. "I knew there was something amiss when that treacherous son of yours announced that that vermin was going to be a noble consort and then suddenly sent her away on a vacation! Your son is brilliant, one moment, that wench is on a vacation and the next, she was back in the palace sitting around as people called her _Luna-sama_!"

"Mother, please calm down. And you really shouldn't speak like that." Kaoru pleaded.

"And you, Mikan-sama. You _allowed _it? You _appointed_ her yourself?"

Mikan sighed sadly. "I didn't have a say in it, grandmother. Both in appointing Nobara and Luna, Natsume-sama decided on it and a decree would arrive on my palace telling me that there would be a ceremony where I would appoint a noble consort. I'm thankful that at least he has not thought of making Luna a royal noble consort since he favors her so much. It's bad enough that as noble consort, she is addressed as princess but if Natsume-sama turns her into a royal noble consort, then she will be addressed as empress as well."

Kaoru shook her head. "I will step in before he can do that; I will never let that happen as long as I'm alive. I'm sure mother would not allow that as well."

"Of course I won't allow it. A slave woman as an empress? Over my dead body." Fumino sighed before reaching for the empress's hands. "I'm sorry Mikan-sama. It's because we did not raise Natsume-sama properly that you're suffering like this."

"Please don't say that, grandmother. It's my fault for not being enough for him." Mikan's lips trembled slightly before she smiled. "Anyway, let's talk about something else."

"Yes, this topic only gives distress to you, Mikan-sama." Kaoru said.

Fumino sighed, letting go of the young empress's hand and leaning back on her chair. "Fine, let's talk about your upcoming birthday, Kaoru."

"That's right, mother. What would you like to have on your birthday?" Mikan asked.

Kaoru smiled. "I think I would prefer a quiet celebration this time, a celebration where only the royal family will be present."

"Then perhaps a tea party in the garden?" Mikan suggested.

Fumino nodded. "That would be good. Sometimes you just have to appreciate everything quietly, especially when you're in the late years of your life."

"Then it's settled, we'll have a tea party next week." Kaoru said finally.

"I will send out invitations myself, mother. I will take care of it." The empress said.

Kaoru smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Thank you, Mikan-sama. To have such a beautiful and responsible woman like you is truly a blessing for the royal family. Our people are blessed as well to have you as their empress."

"Of course we are blessed. Mikan-sama is a noble woman that comes from a good family, moreover, she's smart and she possesses a good heart. What more could they ask for?" Fumino added.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you, mother and grandmother. I'm very thankful that I have you."

Natsume slowly turned to look at the man standing behind him. The emperor was taking his afternoon break at the gazebo in the middle of his palace garden.

"I'm sorry for my actions yesterday, Natsume-sama." Ruka apologized, bowing his head low to the leader of his country.

Natsume stared at his brother, remembering what Touru, his attendant, told him yesterday after he had Ruka followed.

"Because you are my brother, I will trust you." The ruby eyed man began.

Ruka straightened up to look at his younger brother. "Pardon, Natsume-sama?"

"I will trust you not to try something with Mikan." He clarified.

Both didn't speak as they stared each other down.

"Have you finally come to your senses, Natsume-sama? Are you feeling threatened now that you found out I still feel the same way about her?" Ruka asked, smirking slightly.

"If 'finally come to your senses' means 'finally in love with the empress', then no. But me not being in love with her doesn't change the fact that she's still mine. And I have no reason to feel threatened by you because we both know that I'm the one she loves. Maybe you're the one feeling threatened? I need to thank you for introducing us by the way, nice move made by the one in love with her."

The smirk was wiped out of Ruka's face. "I have no reason to feel threatened at all, _otouto._ Not after what I found out yesterday."

"And what is that?" Natsume asked.

"Oh? It didn't reach your spy's ears?" Ruka retorted, glancing at Touru.

"What did you find out?" Natsume repeated, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Fine, I'll tell you as a favor from your kind brother. A woman won't wait forever, Natsume-sama_. _It won't be long before she gives up, after all, it has been eight years and you still haven't given her the slightest assurance that you return even a bit of her feelings for you. Now, when she finally gives up, then I guess that's where I come in, right?"

Natsume's hand shot up to grab Ruka by the collar of his haori. "Don't you dare come near my _wife, aniki._"

Ruka shoved Natsume away from him and shook off Touru who grabbed both him and Natsume to stop them. "Is that what she is to you now? I distinctly remember that just yesterday, she was just a _woman_ to you, now she's your _wife_?"

"Have you lost your mind, Ruka? Have you forgotten about Hotaru and your unborn child? Mikan is your wife's best friend, you utter moron."

"And that is significant, how? If the emperor can have three wives, then isn't it just fair for the eldest prince to have at least two. Don't worry, once Mikan is free from you, I promise that she will be the only consort I will take." Ruka replied, smirking once again.

This time it was Natsume who shook off Kenji as he started forward and pounced at Ruka punching him straight in the face. Ruka, who lost his footing, stumbled to the ground and Natsume took the chance to pin his brother down and punched him again. He barely heard Tour shout to the other guards to help him separate them. Hands started to pull him away from Ruka and his bloodied face and held him down as the others started to tend to Ruka.

"Don't you dare come near her! I'll kill you before can even take her away from me, remember that! I'll hunt you down even if it takes years! I'll get her back because she's mine! She's my wife!" Natsume shouted as he tried to shake of the guards pinning him down.

Ruka spat out blood before letting out a laugh. "There, that wasn't so hard right? To admit you're feelings for her." He laughed again as Natsume looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Maybe I should teach Mikan how to make you snap, the maybe you'd end up confessing to her."

Ruka sighed before giving out a groan when he stood up. "You didn't have to pounce on me, you know. My back hurts like hell." He gave out another groan as he stretched his aching back. "But Natsume-sama, I didn't lie about her starting to give up. Don't lose her to pride, you'll regret it. " At this Ruka started walking out of the gazebo, accepting the handkerchief offered to him by Touru.

Natsume stood up once the guards let go of him. "Wait, Ruka." The golden haired man turned to his half brother. "You're not really in love with her?"

Ruka smiled sadly. "If you love someone, then you must let her go. That's what I'm doing, besides, like you said, I already have Hotaru and Sari. Even if we were married only for the sake of the clan, I'm not a jerk who will bring her pain and shame. I will support you because we're brothers but I will also support Mikan-sama because she was my best friend."

"Heh, a subtle way of telling me that I'm a jerk who brings Mikan pain and shame." Natsume retorted.

Ruka laughed and turned to leave once more.

"_Because I love you, Mikan-sama, I will let you go. But I will always, always love you."_


	14. Chapter 13

"Do you think grandmother would like my gift, mother?" Sayuri asked as her mother kneeled in front of her to fix her cherry blossom decorated kimono.

"Of course, sweetheart. Grandmother always likes everything you give her, remember? Except, of course, those dead bugs that you showed us when you were three." Mikan glared playfully as her daughter laughed.

"And that time, when she picked out great grandmother's precious flowers." Ryuu teased, making his mother laugh as his sister glared at him.

"Don't remind me! Great grandmother was really mad at me." Sayuri exclaimed pouting.

Mikan laughed as she stood and went in front of the mirror and fixed her clothes. She was wearing her black tomosode, designed with golden flowers below the golden obi. Michiko went forward to assist her in fixing her long hair into a side braid before placing a small crown-like ornament on top of her head.

"Everyone's ready?" She asked, pertaining to her children.

"Yes! Let's go have a party!" Sayuri exclaimed, obviously excited to spend time with her family.

"Yes, mother. Shall we go now?" Ryuu answered in a much subdued voice. Mikan smiled at the difference of her children's response. As usual Ryuu is just like his father, a man of few words. Only, unlike Natsume, her son is very sweet towards her. On the other hand, her little princess is her carbon copy, a sunny smile, very sweet disposition and a cheerful personality.

"Yes, let's go now." Mikan answered, heading for the door with her children and their attendants in tow.

The empress enjoyed the good weather as they walked in the palace grounds, heading for the direction of the palace garden. Palace maids and officers bowed in respect as the three royals made their way to the celebration. When they reached the place, Nobara and Haruka, as well as, Luna and Akio, were already there along with the emperor, seated in their respective picnic blankets arranged in a semi-circle.

Only the royal family's servants and kitchen servants who will assist in the party are the only non-royals present. Tables are set up and on it are different kinds of food and tea.

"Mikan-sama," greeted all the people present except for Natsume. "Ryuu-sama and Sayuri-sama, welcome."

"Wow! Look mother, we're going to use picnic blankets.

The empress smiled warmly before heading for her husband.

"Natsume-sama," she said, heading for the blanket beside him. "It is a beautiful day for Kaoru-sama."

"Yes," Natsume responded, staring at the empress. "Just like you."

Mikan smiled softly at her husband's words. "Thank you, Natsume-sama."

Natsume's brow furrowed at her less than happy answer before gesturing her to come near him. "You will sit beside me, Ryuu and Sayuri will sit on another blanket."

Ryuu and Sayuri sat themselves on the blanket beside their parents after greeting their father while Mikan remained standing to wait for the other two empresses. At that moment, the elders of the inner court, Kaoru and Fumino, arrived. Mikan went to welcome the two while the others stood.

"Mother," the empress began. "Congratulations on your birthday. I wish you good health and strong mind to withstand many more years to come."

Kaoru smiled before pulling the empress in an embrace. "Thank you, Mikan-sama. I will be sure to stay healthy and watch over you and Natsume-sama for a very long time."

Mikan pulled back and smiled warmly at the empress dowager before turning to the other woman.

"Welcome, grandmother." Mikan greeted.

"Welcome, Fumino-sama." Nobara and Luna both greeted.

Fumino smiled at Mikan and reached for the empress's hand pulling the younger to her, completely ignoring the two consorts.

"Mikan-sama today is a very special day. Not only are we celebrating Kaoru's birthday, we are also having a day with the _main_ family of the royals."

Mikan and Kaoru glanced at each other in distress. "Grandmother, please."

Fumino merely raised a brow before greeting his grandson. Kaoru gestured for the others to sit down as her son came over to greet her.

"Mother," Natsume began. "Congratulations on your birthday."

"Thank you, my son" Kaoru replied, smiling.

The other family members went and congratulated the empress dowager and gave their gifts.

Nobara came first. "Kaoru-sama, this is a porcelain tea set, and I personally painted its design for you, Your Majesty." In her hand is a porcelain tray with a tea pot and five teacups, all porcelain, on top. Its design is bamboo leaves, all leaning to the left as if being blown away by a breeze.

The emperor's mother accepted the gift with a smile. "Thank you, Nobara."

Next is Luna. "Kaoru-sama, this is a silk kimono that I personally ordered for you. I hope you like it." Again, the former empress smiled before thanking the woman.

"I'm next!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Sayuri, speak quietly." Mikan reprimanded.

The older empresses merely laughed and Kaoru gestured for her granddaughter to come near her. The girl skipped happily towards her grandmother and sat on the woman's lap.

"So? What does my little princess have for me?" Kaoru asked.

Sayuri motioned for her grandmother to lean down before whispering in her ear. After a few hushed words, Kaoru laughed and nodded conspiratorially at her granddaughter.

"You promise, grandmother?" Sayuri asked in a cute voice.

"Of course, grandmother will never let anyone else see it." Kaoru replied, smiling at the young girl on her lap.

Fumino sighed heavily when the girl sauntered over to her. "You're not going to tell me about it, Sayuri?"

"It's only for grandmother for her birthday. I prepared something else for you." Sayuri answered, taking out a clumsily embroidered handkerchief from her wide sleeves. "See, it has an H.F. in it. It means Hyuuga Fumino. I made it after my teacher taught me how."

"Oh my! How beautiful!" The eldest empress exclaimed.

"Really, grandmother? You like it?"

Fumino took the girls hand in hers. "Of course, my dearest. I would never exchange this for anything, not even for an extremely expensive silk kimono."

Mikan and Kaoru exchanged a distressed look for the second time. One look at Luna's face showed that she was humiliated.

"Grandmother." Natsume said, in a slightly warning tone. The eldest empress merely raised a brow at her grandson.

After everyone has given their gifts, everyone settled in their respective blankets and the kitchen servants started serving tea and pastries.

"Mother, can I play with Haruka?" Sayuri asked as the other asked for Nobara's permission.

Mikan smiled at her daughter's hopeful expression. "Of course, but don't leave the garden, okay?"

"Yes! Don't worry mother, we'll stay where you can see us." Sayuri promised, walking away hand in hand with Haruka.

Mikan glanced at Nobara and both mothers exchanged a smile.

"Mikan-sama," Michiko called in a soft voice.

The empress turned and saw her attendant holding a cup of brown liquid which she recognized as the medicine she drinks for her heart while the other servants handed tea to the other royals.

"Ah, thank you, Michiko." Mikan quickly drank the medicine before anyone could ask her about it. When she handed the cup back to Michiko, she saw Kaoru and Fumino staring at her with a knowing look.

"Today is a beautiful day, Kaoru-sama." Luna said from her place.

"Indeed, we are truly blessed to be able to spend your birthday with a perfect weather." Nobara added.

Kaoru smiled a bit at the two consorts. "Yes, I am very thankful for it."

"Mikan-sama, visit my palace tomorrow, we will have tea with Kaoru." Fumino invited.

"Of course, grandmother. It is actually my day of visit to your palace tomorrow, so even if you did not ask, I would have come." Mikan replied.

"Oh, yes. I am very happy that you always find time for both Kaoru and I."

"Fumino-sama," Luna called. "If you would permit me to do so, I would visit you as well at your palace."

Fumino placed down the tea she was drinking before giving her reply. "No, thank you. Mikan-sama is enough for me."

Mikan flinched at the older woman's words and she did not look up to see Luna's shamed face. This time Natsume did not react beacause there is nothing he can do about his grandmother's dislike for his consort. A kitchen servant came up to her and her husband to offer two plates of pastries. After placing the plate down, Mikan picked up one and tasted it. As soon as she brought it close enough to her face to smell, Mikan suddenly paled and covered her mouth with her hand as a choked sound escaped her.

"Mikan-sama!" Michiko cried as the others lurched forward to go to her side.

"Mother!" Both Ryuu and Sayuri, who came running back, yelled.

Natsume immediately held her around the waist, supporting her as she coughed in the towel given to her by Michiko. The servants quickly took away the plate of food and replaced it with water at Michiko's orders.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume asked, leaning her on his torso before taking a glass of water and bringing it to her lips.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She replied after she finished drinking.

"Mother, are you alright?" Ryuu asked as Sayuri merely held on to her mother's hand.

"Yes, my son. I'm alright." Mikan replied, trying to ease her son's worry.

"Mikan-sama, perhaps you should go back to your room and rest." Fumino suggested. "Get the royal physician and tell him to go straight to the empress's palace." An attendant hurriedly ran out of the garden to execute her orders.

Natsume stood up before bending to take the empress in his arms and started for the direction of his wife's palace. "Mother, I'm sorry for the interruption of your birthday."

"It is fine son, Mikan-sama's health is more important than this day." Kaoru replied, sending the emperor on his way.

When they finally reached Mikan's chambers, again, the physician was already there. Upon laying down the woman, Natsume backed into the corner of the room and watched the nurses do their work.

"Subaru-sama, Mikan-sama's pulse is around eighty nine to ninety per minute." The nurse announced after a while of silence.

Subaru's eyes widened slightly, unseen by the other occupants of the room. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Get cold water and towel and use it to pat Mikan-sama's body to cool her down. Make sure to wipe her body with a dry towel and then cover her with a quilt."

He then turned to Michiko. "Her Majesty is fine, just fatigued." And then to the emperor. "Natsume-sama, we will take care of Mikan-sama and make sure she will be fine, so do not worry anymore. What she needs now is rest."

After hearing that, Natsume looked back at the unconscious woman before releasing a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll leave for now. Send someone to me once she wakes up."

All the people in the room, except the empress, stood when the emperor did and bowed as he left. When the door closed, Subaru ordered all the others to leave the room except for Michiko and him. The two waited until everyone finally left and made sure that no one was listening outside before Subaru gestured Michiko to have a seat.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Michiko asked worriedly.

"A normal person's pulse rate is sixty per minute; Mikan-sama's pulse rate is increased to seventy two per minute because of her heart sickness. Now her pulse rate has increased to eighty nine to ninety per minute."

"And? What does that mean?"

"Mikan-sama is pregnant."


	15. Chapter 14

Michiko squeezed out excess water from a towel before patting it on her unconscious mistress's face. A tear slowly dropped on the woman's face.

'_Take care of her, if she does not recover from her sickness before the baby is due, both Mikan-sama and her baby will be in terrible danger.' Subaru began. "Her heart rate is already high, if the pressure of labor adds to it, there will be a big chance that we will lose them both."_

Michiko straightened up, as she cried for the sick empress.

* * *

"_Mikan! Get down from there before mother sees you!" Yukihara Rei, the eldest child of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara, yelled, pointing to a little girl up a tree._

"_NO! If I get down now, you'll spank me!" The four year old brunette yelled back._

"_Are you an idiot? If you don't get down from there and mom sees you, you'll get spanked even harder!" _

"_Ehhhh?" The girl whined. "Onii-chan, don't spank me, please?"_

_Rei smiled a bit at his sister's problem. "Fine, I won't. Get down from there now before father sees, then _I_ will be spanked. I'll catch you, alright?"_

"_I don't believe you!" Mikan yelled, crying a bit._

_Just then a dark haired girl burst out of the house and into Mikan's view._

"_MICHIKO!" Mikan cried in relief._

"_Mikan-sama, please get down from there. You'll hurt yourself!" The eight year old girl pleaded. _

"_But... but Michiko, I can't get down." The girl admitted, wailing now. At that, the ten year old Rei coughed up a laugh, making her sister's attendant look at him reproachfully._

"_Mikan-sama," Michiko called. "Look, I'm down here. I'll catch you, alright? There's no need to be scared. I'll surely catch you before you can hurt yourself, I promise."_

"_A-alright, I'll jump down now, okay?" Seeing the older girl nod and outstretched hand, ready to catch her, the girl closed her eyes and jumped with a small scream. She felt arms surround her, before they both stumbled to the ground._

_Mikan immediately stood as soon as her world righted up. She grabbed Michiko's hand, helping the older girl up too._

_The dark haired girl smiled. "Are you alright, Mikan-sama? I did my best to catch you, but we both ended up falling."_

"_I'm fine, Michiko! Thank you so much!" The girl chirped, smiling brightly at her attendant._

"_How come when it's her, you jumped? I told I'll catch you myself." Rei complained._

_His little sister only made a face before answering. "Because Michiko will always keep her promise and will never allow me to get hurt, stupid."_

_The young Michiko smiled softly, taking her mistress's hand in hers._

The present Michiko sniffed, breathing softly through her mouth to calm herself before wiping tears from her eyes. Just like the past, she once again took her mistress's hand before smiling a sad smile this time, knowing that in her heart, no matter how much she'll get hurt for it, she will always take care of that young girl with the sunny smile, who has always loved her and trusted her, whole heartedly.

* * *

Later that day, when the empress finally woke up and found out about her new condition, Mikan is smiling brightly in her garden, caressing her still flat stomach softly. One of her attendants already went to the emperor's palace to tell him the news while others went to the other two empresses and to her parent's house.

"Mikan-sama!" A voice called from behind her, making the empress look back. Walking towards her are Kaoru and Fumino, both smiling widely at her. Mikan stood just in time for her mother-in-law to reach her and pull her into a hug.

"I thought it was because of your sickness that you suddenly felt unwell earlier, but it was because you are pregnant! This is the best gift that you can give me on my birthday, another grandchild to spoil, two is a bit few for me." Kaoru exclaimed, completely disregarding the fact that her son has two other children from his consorts.

"Now, I truly believe that this is a very blessed day for you, Kaoru. Congratulations, Mikan-sama." Fumino added, taking her from Kaoru to give her a hug as well.

Mikan smiled at the two after she pulled away from the hug. "Thank you mother, grandmother. Let's go inside and have tea."

Once seated inside the empress's palace, the three royals immediately started to talk about the unborn child.

"If it is a boy, Kaname would be a good name, don't you think so, mother?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, and if it is a girl, you should name her Minako." The eldest woman replied.

The empress merely laughed at the two overexcited grandmothers before smiling sadly. "Let's pray that that our good fortune will extend for nine months more."

Kaoru sighed. "Of course we will pray for that, Mikan-sama. We will have the physicians check your health frequently to make sure that you and the baby will be fine. You will surely win over you sickness."

"Are you sure you do not want Natsume-sama to know?" Fumino asked.

"Yes, grandmother, I'm sure. There are so many things that needs his attention, I don't want to squeeze myself in it." Mikan replied.

"Mikan-sama," an attendant called. "Yuka-sama and Izumi-sama are here to see you."

A moment later, her parents walked inside and bowed to show respect for the three empresses.

"Fumino-sama, Kaoru-sama, thank you for visiting Mikan-sama." Izumi said.

Yuka meanwhile turned to the emperor's mother. "Kaoru-sama, I am terribly sorry for the words I said to you that day that I went to your palace."

Kaoru merely smiled. "Its alright, Yuka. I understand why you were so mad that day. I should be the one who's sorry for not teaching Natsume proper manners."

"Alright! Enough about that. Let's talk about Mikan-sama and the baby." Fumino interrupted making everyone laugh lightly.

Mikan's parents as well as the two older empresses stayed until it was nightfall. The kitchen servants were arranging food for the empress when an attendant announced that the emperor is outside. The empress's head snapped up as the door opened. Natsume strode in and gestured for her not to stand anymore before taking a seat in front of her.

"Natsume-sama, welcome." Mikan began. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I told your attendants to send someone for me when you wake up. They did and they also told me another news." Natsume replied.

"Ah, yes. Another source of happiness for me." Mikan remarked, smiling softly.

The emperor looked intently at her before speaking. "Our children are also my source of happiness, Mikan."

"I know that, Natsume-sama. I was speaking for myself only, I did not mean to imply anything." Mikan answered.

Her husband sighed deeply. "Are you well?"

At his question, red lights flashed in Mikan's mind, pushing her to tell him the truth, to spill all his fears out to him. But instead she replied, "Yes, I am perfectly fine, Natsume-sama."

Another set of food for the emperor came and the two started eating just like two days ago.

"Natsume-sama," Mikan called. " What would you do if you lose a person who has always been by your side?"

The emperor paused to look at the woman in front of him, wondering where his question came from. "When I lost my father, naturally I was sad. That was the first time in my life that I felt like I want to cry, but I didn't. I guess when you lose someone, you will cry, you will grieve, maybe for sometime you will think about the times you spent with that person and be thankful for the things you did together and regret the things you did not. Then maybe, after a long time, you will choose to go on with life and move on."

Mikan listened earnestly to her husband's words, willing herself not to see those scenes in her mind, so she just laughed. "That was the most that I've ever heard you speak, Natsume-sama."

At her words, the emperor's neck started heating up and he coughed lightly. "Eat your food." he commanded gruffly.

That night, after she lulled her children, who burst inside her palace minutes after their father left, Mikan thought of her husbands words and wondered if he will do those things when he loses her. She wondered if he will cry, if he will grieve. She wondered if he will be thankful that he married her, that he had children with her, if he will be glad that at least, he visited her in her palace and ate meals with her. She wondered if he will regret not giving her the love she has waited for for so long.

_'Will you regret the fact that I will no longer be there, Natsume-sama?'_


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Mikan-sama, a messenger from the Yukihara clan came."

The empress looked up from her meal and permitted her attendants to let the person in.

"Mikan-sama," a young girl began, bowing her head low. "I am Hanako. I was sent by your parents to bring you good news."

The brunette furrowed her brows and placed her chopsticks down. "Good news? Tell me."

Hanako smiled softly. "As a gift to you, the clan has finally decided to give full support to Natsume-sama."

Michiko gasped along with Mikan. "Really?"

"Yes, Mikan-sama." The girl replied, smiling at the empress.

* * *

"How is Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama?" Luna asked while they were eating breakfast in Luna's palace the next day.

The emperor continued looking at his son who is now starting to walk. "Akio, you're no longer my youngest child."

Luna looked up sharply from her meal. "Mikan-sama is pregnant?"

"Yes, and lower down your voice, you surprised Akio." He replied dryly before eating the last of his meal. "Hurry up and finish your food. I have to go now."

"Wait!" Luna cried, stopping the emperor from standing up. "Please stay for a while, let's talk about Akio's birthday first, Natsume-sama."

The ruby eyed man blinked at her request. "I thought everything has already been handled by Mikan?" he replied, settling down again.

"That's the thing, actually. You told me that Mikan-sama is the collecting support from the clans and now Mikan-sama is pregnant, she might be too busy to take care of it."

"Did she tell you that she will do it?"

"W-well, yes but—." Luna stammered.

"Then she will, Mikan is not the type to not do what she says she will." Natsume replied.

"Alright, I just wanted to help her a bit. By the way, how many clans have Mikan-sama convinced?"

"Clans that will support us already came to the palace and talked to me. Almost all of them came to support her." Natsume replied.

"Mikan-sama certainly has a huge influence on clans." Luna commented.

"She was childhood friends all of them. The Osagawara, Umenomiya, Imai, Yome, Shouda even the Nogi clan. Those clans are all at the top of upper society."

"Hm, how come you did not mention Mikan-sama's former clan? The Yukihara clan is at the zenith of the rich families, standing right beside the Hyuuga clan." Luna remarked.

Natsume did not answer, instead stood and moved towards the door.

"Is it not because it will benefit them more if you end up getting dethroned? Mikan-sama is the mother of the crown prince but because Ryuu-sama is too young, naturally, Mikan-sama will act as a regent first until the time comes that the crown prince can ascend to the throne. Is that not their plan?" Luna said all this in a soft tone, staring straight at the emperor's back.

Natsume's eyes hardened, unseen by Luna. "It is high treason to speak such untruths about the empress. If you are tired of living in the palace, then tell me instead of asking for a death penalty."

Luna flinched at his words. "I-I'm sorry, Natsume-sama."

The emperor merely ignored her and went out the door without saying anything else. The pink haired woman clenched her hands and squeezed her eyes closed in frustration.

Natsume thought about Luna's words while he walked towards the direction of his wife's palace. He knew that Mikan would never do that to him but Luna's words stuck to him. After all, what does he really know about Mikan?

"Natsume-sama!" An attendant exclaimed. Making Natsume look up and realize that he is already in front of Mikan's palace.

"Tell Mikan I'm here."

"Mikan-sama is not here, Natsume-sama. She is in the garden with Ryuu-sama and Sayuri-sama." The attendant informed.

Natsume nodded before heading for the place. He was the one who had it made for her when she was pregnant with Ryuu but he has never been here before. When he entered the small garden arch, he was immediately greeted by a sight of various seasonal flowers. In the middle of the garden lies a small gazebo with stone benches in front and a pond filled with fishes of various sizes. Inside the gazebo, Mikan, Ryuu and Sayuri were laughing together while Michiko and the other attendants stood in one corner.

"Mikan," he called, making the woman turn and look at him.

The brunette's eyes lit up at the sight of him and her obvious joy elicited a raised eyebrow from him. The empress immediately stood and ran towards him. She certainly got more than a raised eyebrow when she grabbed his hand.

"Nasume-sama! I was going to visit you in your palace later to tell you something." Mikan said.

Natsume sighed before asking for a towel from Michiko and used it to pat the small sweat from his wife's face. "Don't run, it's dangerous." Mikan looked at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised. "What were you going to tell me?"

At his question, her wife started to smile brightly again. "The clan has finally decided to give you their support."

Luna's words were proven untrue with Mikan's words. He knew that the Yukihara's support is a big advantage to him. Natsume squeezed the woman's hand in gratitude before pulling her towards the gazebo. His son immediately greeted him in a soft tone before sitting once again while his daughter ran to him with a hug and a kiss. Tea was served to him as Sayuri chattered away at him, talking about anything and everything that came to her mind. After a long time, the family had a private time with each other.

* * *

Later that night, after Mikan ate and was about to go to sleep, the medicine for her heart was given to her.

"Mikan-sama, you look paler tonight. Are you alright?" Michiko asked.

Mikan released a deep breath, clenching one hand over her chest. "I'm scared Michiko. Scared of what will happen if I don't overcome this. My chest has been hurting more frequently than usual. I can feel strong stabs of pain in my chest. I'm so scared but I can't do anything about it."

"You can always count me on, Mikan-sama. I'll stand by you through anything."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that she is pregnant? Did I have to hear it from Natsume-sama himself?" Luna questioned, pounding a fist on her low table.

"I'm sorry, please forgive, Luna-sama." Ayame replied, bowing her head low.

The consort sighed and place one hand on her temples. "And her sickness?"

"She was complaining of pain to Michiko earlier, I think it has been acting up more and more and her pregnancy is making it worse."

Luna huffed lightly. "So her pregnancy is supposed to be a good thing? If she survives this, then all the years that I've been waiting for her to be dethroned will all go to waste."

Luna motioned for the servant to come nearer, once the woman was only inches away from her, the consort spoke in a hushed voice.

"If she is already going to die, then I, as consort appointed to support her and Natsume-sama, will ease her suffering. Don't make her be in pain any longer, do something and make her death come quicker."

* * *

Thank you for all those who reads my story and to those who takes some of their time to leave a review.

To all those who have been dropping comments about 'Tragedy', I won't comment on that to preserve the thrill and the suspense of the story. XD

To Aiko-san,

I am still a student, actually. My course is in the medical field, yes, but nothing that has to do with what I've been spouting off here. XD

All the details of Mikan's sickness here is courtesy of my sister who is a cardiologist, even though I have to do her household chores in exchange for the facts. LOL

Again, thank you for reading my story and don't forget to support me all the way by REVIEWING.

Love lots,

Mikan-hime


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A month has passed since Mikan found out she was pregnant when her best friend visited her again. "I'm so glad that you came, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Hotaru smiled a bit at the woman's enthusiastic greeting. "I was very busy because of some clan matters so I only had time to visit you now. I heard the news, it is a bit late but congratulations, Mikan-sama."

"Thank you, Hotaru. Sit down and eat with me." The brunette invited, gesturing to the wide variety of foods in front of her.

The amethyst-eyed woman raised a brow at the sight. "Isn't that a bit too much food?"

Mikan shrugged. "I think so too but Ayame said it's for the baby."

"The baby? Brother told me that you're sick."

"Ah, yes. He said that it's a type of cardiovascular disease that's why I have to be extra careful since it can affect my pregnancy and vise versa."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Then why on earth did they prepare foods that can increase your blood pressure."

"What?" Mikan asked sceptically. "That can't be true; Ayame is the one who oversees my meals and I've been eating the same meals for a month."

"Shrimp, crab, lobster, mussels, fatty meat, fried foods and lots of black tea. The first three will cause your blood pressure to skyrocket and the last one will give you anxiety attacks and possible insomnia. Don't eat any of it. Michiko _you_ prepare for Mikan-sama's food from now on. Make her eat fish, preferably tuna and salmon, nuts like almonds and walnuts, tofu, brown rice, fruits like blueberries, oranges, and tomato, vegetables such as carrots, spinach, broccoli and asparagus as for her drinks, keep it to water, soy milk or green tea but make sure she does not exceed to two cups a day for the last one." Hotaru enumerated. "And get a nurse to check Mikan's blood pressure."

The empress blinked before releasing a laugh. "I think that's the most you ever talked in one sentence." Michiko had already left to prepare some of the food she was told to make and to get someone to call the nurse.

"Mikan-sama, take care of yourself. This is serious, your health is more important than anything. Call Ayame her, I'll talk to her." Hotaru said in a serious tone.

"No! Ayame did not do anything wrong!" The empress replied drawing her brows together.

"Then why is it like this?"

"I don't know but Ayame would never do this to me."

Hotaru merely sighed. "Fine, but promise me you'll take care of yourself. If anything happens to you, I'll surely interrogate her."

"Alright, alright. You know that I'll take care of myself even if no one tells me to. Anyway, how's your baby?" The brunette asked, gesturing at Hotaru's bloated stomach.

"Brother said that I am supposed to be in my sixth month now, so three more months to go." Her best friend replied, sighing at the other woman's carefree attitude.

"Really? He told me that I am in my fourth month. So you're baby will be older than mine." Mikan informed, laughing lightly. "I'm sure your baby will be good friends with mine and both of them will play with Ryuu and Sayuri."

"I doubt Ryuu-sama will still play by the time that our children can pick up toys." Hotaru answered dryly, shaking her head.

"That would be—!" Mikan cut off and jolted when another stab of pain shot through her chest.

Hotaru lurched forward. "Mikan-sama! Are you alright?"

"Mikan-sama!" Michiko exclaimed, placing the tray of food down immediately and hurrying towards the empress.

The brunette breathed heavily. "I'm fine." She said. "Bring the food to me, so I can eat and drink the medicine."

After the meal, Hotaru handed the cup of medicine to the empress and helped the woman lie down while Michiko cleared off the dishes.

"Can you call me Mikan? Even just for now, only the two of us and Michiko will hear. Please?"

Mikan sighed when Hotaru nodded, albeit hesitantly, before taking her best friends hand. "I've never thought about how I'll die, Hotaru."

"Be quiet. Don't talk about that with me." The raven-haired woman snapped.

The empress laughed softly, shifting to lie on her side to face her friend. "I was just saying, don't get mad."

"I'm not getting mad, Mikan, I'm getting scared." Hotaru whispered, gripping the sick woman's hand tighter.

A lone tear fell from Mikan's eyes at her best friend's admission. "Me too, Hotaru, me too."

* * *

"Please, I'm begging you, I know nothing!" Ayame begged, kneeling low on the ground.

"Do you know that harming the empress is high treason?" Hotaru said in a deadly tone, eyeing the servant in front of her in disgust. "All servants in the palace are trained first before being allowed to serve the royal family. You should know that all the food you served her will cause her harm."

Tears rolled down the girl's face in fright. "Please, Hotaru-sama, I don't know anything!"

"Michiko was Mikan-sama's attendant ever since she was a child and she did not receive any training because she was not originally a palace servant. Mikan-sama took her to the palace when she became the crown princess candidate. So you took advantage of the fact that she would not now, hm?"

"No! Please, I'm begging you, Hotaru-sama, I really don't know what you are talking about!"

"You've been feeding her the same food for a whole month and you did not know?!" Hotaru yelled, bringing her hand down on the table surface hard.

"Hotaru-sama, please calm down. It will be bad for your child." Hana, her attendant, interrupted from the corner of Hotaru's room in the Imai's residence. "Nogi-sama is probably worrying about you now and it will get worse if you come back stressed."

The amethyst eyed woman sighed heavily before looking back at the crying servant. "Alright, I have one last question for you. What do you prefer, death by beheading or by poison intake?"

Ayame gasped and cried harder before throwing herself to the ground with her forehead touching the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hotaru-sama! It was Luna-sama! It was her! She told me to do so! Please don't kill me!"

Hana gasped while Hotaru's eyes widened at the admission. "What?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"She came to me before! When my mother was sick and we have no money to pay for the medicines, she came to me and told me she'll help. She said I only have to tell her things from Mikan-sama's palace and she will provide everything for my family."

"And what things did you tell her?"

The girl sobbed harder. "I told her everything. Mikan-sama's relationship with Natsume-sama, her pregnancy and her sickness. I'm sorry! Even though Michiko-san told us to not tell anybody about Mikan-sama's condition, I told her. I wanted to stop! Believe me! But she threatened me, she said she will tell Mikan-sama and Natsume-sama that I have been spying and telling her things and she said nobody will ever believe a servant like me over her, a consort."

Hotaru released a sigh, massaging her aching temples with her fingertips. "You stupid girl. You stupid, _stupid _girl. Don't you know that Mikan will believe you if you only told her honestly? Mikan is not the type to look at a person's status in life, rather she looks at the heart. Now what do we do about this?"

Ayame raised her head a little. "We cannot do anything about it, Hotaru-sama. There is no concrete evidence against her."

"Do I look stupid to you? Of course I know that. Well then, you told me that you don't want to die, right?" The servant nodded a bit. "Then _you _will make the evidence."

"Me?" Ayame asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, you. Stay by Mikan's side and continue feeding Luna information. Gain her trust and in time she'll loosen up around you and she will make a slip and _that's_ what we'll be waiting for." Hotaru straightened up, clenching her hands on her lap. "How dare she? She forgot her place and it's time to make her remember. And you," she said, looking at Ayame. "Do not make the same mistake of betraying Mikan-sama again, because the next time you do, it will no longer be a mistake but a choice and when that happens, don't think I'll let you off again."

* * *

And it's done!

To my reader, Chen-san, I love your latest review! I was reading it at breakfast and I didn't realize I was smiling so much until my brother asked me if I'm going crazy and if I'm trying to rip my face off. Of course, I told him to mind his own business, with an excellent choice of words that made my mother yell at me, by the way.

So you guys! Leave a review! Authors are not kidding when they say that your reviews fuel their passion for writing.

I love you guys!

Mikan-hime xoxo


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"So? What have you got for me?" Luna asked, holding Akio close to her.

"Mikan-sama has been eating food that is continually increasing her blood pressure. Normally, pregnant women with high blood pressure are advised to hold a special diet to help them stabilize their blood rate because it will be very dangerous for them to give birth in that condition. It will be the same for Mikan-sama; she will endanger her life by pushing through the labour." Ayame stated in a steady voice.

"And if it does not kill her?"

Ayame closed her eyes, unseen by Luna. "If all else fails, her sickness will do it."

Luna smiled serenely, as if she was not just leading someone to their death, and held Akio by his arms to steady him before turning to the servant. "Do you know the importance of an empress?" The girl shook her head and Luna continued. "She is this country's mother. She is the one who is constantly by the emperor's side, offering her support unconditionally. She is also the only one the crown prince can lean on. Ryuu-sama is very reluctant to come to the emperor for help because he is aware of the fact that his father will never be only 'his'. And that is why, if Mikan-sama falls, then she will be replaced and it will be as easy as a flick of a hand to throw away the crown prince then _I_ will replace her and Akio will replace her son."

The girl looked confused. "But you are not the next in line for the empress's throne, are you, Luna-sama? Nobara-sama became a consort before you so it will be her who will replace Mikan-sama, right? And Nobara-sama will surely support Ryuu-sama in place of Mikan-sama to whom she is very close to."

The consort smirked in response to Ayame's statement. "Exactly, that is why you _I _will remove her as well. Once she's gone, _I_ will be the only candidate to the empress's throne."

Ayame's eyes widened at the words that came from Luna's mouth. "Luna-sama!"

"Oh come on, don't look like that. _You _will help me do it all, you know."

* * *

"What is this?" Michiko asked, looking curiously at a dish that Ayame fixed for the empress's lunch.

"That is boiled garlic, Michiko-san. It is good for Mikan-sama's health." The girl replied. _'Not to mention that garlic is the best food to counter high blood pressure.'_

"Is that so? And you changed the other dishes as well; this is mostly vegetables and fruits. You did not prepare any meat?"

"I only added a few strips of meat in the vegetable dishes. This will help Mikan-sama recover from her sickness."

The empress's head attendant smiled at the girl before ushering her inside of the empress's palace. The empress is now in her sixth month is slowly but surely getting large in the stomach and consequently finding it harder to move around. Michiko and Ayame found the brunette leaning on her cushioned seat, smiling softly while caressing her swollen stomach.

Mikan looked up when she heard the door open. "Michiko, Ayame, time for lunch?"

Michiko smiled softly. "Yes, Mikan-sama, lunch for our beloved empress and for his or her highness."

The woman laughed softly before straightening up to eat. "Isn't the food different from usual?"

"Ayame prepared all this for you, Mikan-sama. She said this will be good for you and the baby." Michiko replied.

"Really?" Mikan looked from the food to Ayame and smiled. "Thank you."

The servant took one calming breath and blinked back tears before standing straight. Michiko gasped the same time Mikan's eyes widened when Ayame bent her knees and knelt with her head touching the floor.

"I, Nobuki Ayame, pledges my full allegiance to the crown of Her Majesty, Hyuuga Mikan-sama for all eternity and swears to protect her from any harm that may come her way."

"Ayame," Mikan muttered. "What are you doing?"

The girl straightened up before speaking once again. "I do not deserve any of your trust but I can promise you, whatever I did, I will pay for it after all of this."

"What are you saying?" Mikan asked.

Ayame merely smiled. "Nothing, Mikan-sama. Please eat your meal now."

"Mikan-sama, Ryuu-sama and Sayuri-sama are here." An attendant announced from outside.

The woman looked up with a smile of delight at the same time she heard thundering footsteps in her hallway.

"Mother!" Sayuri exclaimed, throwing the door open while her oldest walk inside in a sedated pace before closing the door with a soft click.

"Mother, have you been well?" Ryuu asked, coming to sit beside her while Sayuri immediately curled around her tummy to press her ears to her rounded stomach.

Mikan smiled at her son before taking his hand in hers. "Of course, my dear." She placed Ryuu's hand on one side of her stomach, smiling softly when her son's eyes widened in response to the soft tap he felt underneath his palm. "And so has the baby."

"Th-that was the baby, mother? It kicked me!" Ryuu exclaimed, moving closer to feel more of the baby's movement.

"What?! The baby moved?" Sayuri shrieked in delight, pushing her brother out of the way before showing her hand to her mother, when Mikan only looked at it in confusion the little girl furrowed her brows before whining. "I don't know where the baby is, I want feel too."

The woman laughed heartily before complying with her daughter's silent demand. "Alright, alright. Here, the baby's here." She said, placing Sayuri's hand to where the baby is kicking.

"Wow! It's really moving!" Sayuri said. "When is baby sister coming out?"

"Who said anything about a sister? I think it's a boy." Ryuu interjected.

Sayuri swivelled to face her brother. "How do you know?"

"Well, its kick is pretty strong, so I think it's a boy."

"I don't think so." A voice interrupted making Mikan snap her head towards the speaker. Natsume was leaning at the doorframe, staring at his family. "I remember when Sayuri kicked you when you were five and she was three, you cried a lot saying that it hurts. And don't stand up, Mikan."

Ryuu's face reddened as Sayuri laughed loudly. Mikan settled down on her seat again while Natsume sat down in front of her. "Why are you not eating your food?"

"Ah, the children showed up when I was about to start eating. What are you doing here, Natsume-sama?"

"I came to visit you, of course." Natsume replied, ignoring his wife's incredulous look. "How's the baby?"

"The baby's fine, Natsume-sama. Have you eaten?"

Natsume nodded before picking up a pair of chopsticks and handing them to her. "Here, start eating."

The empress accepted the offered utensils before starting to eat, pretending not to hear her children debating against each other if the baby will be a boy or a girl.

"How are you? Do you feel any discomfort?"

Mikan stared at her husband, trying to see what he's thinking. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied, choosing not to tell him about her sickness. _'In time, Natsume-sama.'_

* * *

"Find someone in Nobara's palace, someone we can use." Luna ordered, speaking to a light haired girl, Minori Hikaru.

"Me, Luna-sama?" Hikaru asked.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, you. I can't use Ayame in this one so we need a new one." The consort paused, inspecting her clean nails before continuing. "Pick someone ambitious, someone driven by money and influence and, of course, pick someone who is willing to _kill_."

The girl went and Luna smiled a smile full of malevolence.

Outside the palace, a woman jolted awake with her heart racing in fear. She looked around, slightly disoriented by the night's darkness before pulling her blanket to warm her abnormally cold body. The blue haired woman lay down once again, scooting closer to her husband to calm herself.

"Nobara, my daughter." Whispered Abaragi Honoka.

* * *

Hi guys! Here's my response to your reviews!

To Mysterious Adventure-san,

Thank you for your review. I promise that I will finish this story WITH MY DYING WILL!

Okay. XD Please continue reading!

To Marichitt-san,

Thank you for making me an exception to your usually-no-reviews-thing. XD I am very happy that you are willing to break your routine for my story.

To Chen-san,

Who reminds me of the EXO member who gets his high notes from his cheek bones, thank you for continuously supporting me. I know what you mean about Hotaru, I also love her detective instinct that tells her who's masterminding it even though she is supposed to have no idea at all about who is masterminding it and even though the mastermind is absolutely careful in hiding the fact that she is masterminding it all, you know.

Okay, you know what I mean.

To Xim-no-writerX-san,

Yes Luna has pink hair here ('cause I love pink). Thank you so much for your reviews. I read your profile and you mentioned there that you smile whenever the author acknowledges you so here you are; I hope you're smiling right now because as you said 'smiling is awesome'. XD

And finally, to all my other readers out there, please review and hopefully I'll be able to mention you guys here. Thank you so much!

Love lots,

Mikan-hime


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Seriously, I get tired saying this in every chapter.)

* * *

Mikan woke up, sweating while coughing continuously, feeling her chest tighten to the point of pain. The empress slowly sat up, cupping her bloated stomach. "Michiko!"

The attendant came rushing in and immediately went to the empress's side before handing a glass of water to the woman. "Are you feeling unwell again, Mikan-sama?"

"Kami," The brunette gasped. "It hurts so much, Michiko." A crushing feeling came, wave after wave in the woman's chest.

"Get the physician! Someone get the physician!" The attendant hollered. "Mikan-sama, it's alright, everything will be alright."

The sick woman grasped her attendants hand weakly, feeling a rush of dizziness and nausea in her head before she lost consciousness.

"Mikan-sama!"

"Mi-michiko-san, Subaru-sama is here." The attendant wondered why the woman stuttered before turning and her eyes unconsciously widened in fear when she caught sight of the man behind her. "Natsume-sama!"

"What is going on here?" The emperor asked in a menacing tone. No one dared to answer and merely turned to Michiko, who also kept silent, for support. "I asked you a question! What is going on?"

Michiko bent to her knees, showing humility in front of the emperor. "I swore to heed the orders of the empress, Mikan-sama, and so it is my duty to obey her. She told me not to tell anyone anything about this, and that includes you, Your Majesty."

"What did you say?" Michiko did not flinch in the deadly tone the emperor took, instead she looked straight down.

"Natsume-sama," Subaru interjected, saving Michiko from his wrath. "As you can see, Mikan-sama is terribly sick. It has been going on for almost four months now but we have been doing our best to help her recover."

Natsume turned to Subaru so fast that the latter was almost sure he would break is neck. "Four months? This has been going on for four months and you did not tell me?"

"We can never disobey Mikan-sama's orders; you know that, Natsume-sama. Of course we wanted to tell you, but it was her Majesty's wish not to let you know."

Natsume snarled before walking past Michiko to kneel beside Mikan's bed. The emperor reached for the empress's cold hand, before looking back to Subaru. "Well? Aren't you going to check her?"

The physician and the nurses snapped to attention and started the necessary procedures. One nurse took the empress's other hand and started counting her pulse. Another took a basin of lukewarm water and a clean towel to use for the sick woman. Another massaged Mikan's limbs to give her comfort.

"Mikan-sama has a pulse rate of eighty nine per minute, Subaru-sama." One of the nurses, Miharu, informed.

The physician shook his head before telling the other nurses to massage the empress to calm her down. "Make sure her pulse rate lowers and check the foetus's movement."

Miharu obeyed and placed her hands in the empress's stomach, feeling around until she paused. "I can feel it moving, Subaru-sama." The nurse stopped and Natsume's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" The emperor asked.

"The baby is moving too much. It is most likely responding to Mikan-sama's anxiety attack." The nurse replied in a frantic voice.

"Get the acupuncture needles. We need to reduce Mikan-sama's tension by hook or by crook." Subaru ordered

The nurse obeyed and without further ado, started the therapy. The woman held the empress's hand and, starting from her wrist, measured down with three fingers. When her third finger touched the middle of the wrist, she took an acupuncture needle, inserted it into the skin and flicked it with her thumb for a few seconds before taking it out.

"Why is it so important to calm her?" Michiko asked, watching worriedly from one corner.

"Anxiety attacks on pregnant women can cause premature birth, coupled with Mikan-sama' sickness, it will surely end up with one of them dead." Subaru replied. At that, the emperor clenched the hand that is not holding Mikan's. "Of course, we are doing everything we can to stop that from happening."

The nurse continued the therapy and took the empress's foot. She placed her thumb directly below the third toe before drawing an inch of a straight line downwards and took another acupuncture needle, repeating the same process she did on the wrist. Miharu stood and walked a few steps to get to empress's head before taking another acupuncture needle and stuck it at one point between the eyebrows, in the indentation where the bridge of the nose meets the forehead.

"Subaru-sama, please leave the room for a moment." Miharu said. Natsume raised an eyebrow when the physician stood and left the room. Once the door closed, the head nurse continued. "Michiko-san, please loosen Mikan-sama's kimono for a bit."

"What? How dare you ask that?" Michiko snapped.

"We would not ask this of you if it is not important, Michiko-san." Miharu replied in a calm voice.

Michiko turned to the emperor and when he nodded, started grudgingly forward and carefully tugged off the strings that held the empress's kimono close. Miharu pushed the robes apart a little bit and pressed a point at the centre of the empress's breastbone before taking another needle and repeated the process.

After, Michiko went forward to tie the strings again. Subaru came back a moment later and ordered one nurse to check the empress's pulse and another to check the baby's movement.

"The baby has calmed down a bit but Mikan-sama's heart rate is still almost the same as before." Miharu replied.

Subaru sighed before ordering the nurses to sit down. "I will assign four nurses here. I'll let you choose for yourselves what roles you'll hold here just take care of the empress and inform me immediately if something happens."

"Yes, Subaru-sama." The nurses replied.

* * *

"My name is Ise Yumi, Luna-sama." A light-haired girl introduced, kneeling in front of the consort.

"You are from Nobara-sama's palace?"

"Yes, Luna-sama. Specifically, I am the one who fixes her food."

The pink-haired woman snapped her gaze towards the woman. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Luna-sama. That is why Hikaru chose me, after all, it will be hard for them to find evidence of death if it's inside the victim's stomach, don't you think so?" Yumi replied.

Luna blinked before laughing out loud. "Yes, of course. Hikaru did a good job, I like you, Yumi."

"Thank you, Luna-sama."

"Well then, let's see if I will like you even more." The smile was wiped off Luna's face and was replaced by a serious look. "You only need to slip a bit of whatever will kill her in her food and it's done. I don't care if it's not ostentatious or if it has no trouble or excitement at all, I want her _dead_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Luna-sama. Please prepare a mofuku for yourself and Akio-sama. You will need it for Nobara-sama's funeral."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Marichitt-san who is turning 21! Happy Birthday! I wish you many, many greetings and messages in your social media walls from people you never talk to. :)

Again, to all, thank you for reading and sorry for the late update, But seriously though, I don't think one week and two days qualifies for late update, do you? I spoil you guys way too much. :)

Leave a review!

Love lots,

Mikan- hime xoxo


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Michiko squeezed out the excess water from the towel before handing it to the emperor. The woman watched as Natsume pat the wet cloth gently on the sick empress's face.

"You can retire for the night, Michiko. I will stay here to watch her." Natsume said, not taking his eye off his wife.

The servant stood and bowed before turning to head for the door, leaving the two royals in the room.

"Mikan," the red eyed man whispered, as he placed the towel down. "You've always been strong, stronger than anyone else. You're the woman who endured eight years of sadness and ignorance all by yourself. You're the woman I tried to break with my cold-heartedness, and yet I was never able to. I waited for a long time, but I'm ready to tell you now, so get up and hear what I have to say."

He picked up the towel and was about to dip it into a basin of water when Mikan spoke.

"You can say it to me now," Mikan whispered, eyes still closed. "I'll listen to whatever it is."

Natsume dropped the cloth and grasped his wife's hand. "You're awake? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." She answered, curling her fingers weakly around her husband's. "Don't change the subject, tell me now."

Natsume sighed, taking the towel out of the basin and squeezing off the water before setting it aside along with the basin. Mikan watched as he took a thick futon with a deep red colour and laid it right beside hers. She shifted and turned on her side to face him as he lowered himself down to lay on the futon.

"Natsume-sama?" She pressed when he did not speak.

The emperor sighed again before taking her hand. "When I first met Keiko, I did not know that I would fall in love." He paused for a moment, wondering if she would react about Keiko, she didn't so he continued. "You were the perfect noble woman, raised in a wealthy family just like me while she was raised in a poor environment, that's why she was able to get my interest; she showed me things I never knew about. The more she interests me, the more I fell deeper."

He stopped after that and just toyed with her fingers. "What happened next?" Mikan pushed in a soft voice.

He looked at her, barely seeing her silhouette in the dark. "Keiko always wanted my attention, whenever I'm unable to visit her for days, she always gets sad and sulky. On the other hand, even when I don't visit you for a week, when I finally come to see you, you would still act the same. You would look at me with steady eyes and always greet me in a soft tone asking me how my day has been."

"You were both so different from each other. She was needy and wanted my full attention and she never hesitated to show it, while you, you I just don't get. You never seemed to care whether I was by your side or not."

"I cared," Mikan interrupted, squeezing his hand lightly. "I wanted you to be by my side."

"Then why did you act like you didn't?"

It was Mikan who sighed this time. "Because the first time I saw you look at her, I already knew. I knew that even if I tried, she would surely win. Even at the beginning, she already had you and I stood no chance against that. And so, every time you come to visit, I would act all fine but at the end of the day, when I'm all alone, I regret not asking you to stay, not asking you to visit me as often as you visit her."

Natsume looked at her then, placing a hand on her bloated stomach. "When I found out that she was a spy, a bait to bring down the entire royal family, I did not feel anything at all. It was like I became numb. Even when she was killed along with her family, I felt nothing. Even when the name of the crown princess was passed from her to you, even when the day of our marriage came, I felt nothing."

"When I finally came to my senses, that's when I felt the hatred seep through my heart. I hated her for lying to me, for making me love her and I hated you. I hated you because you never tried to make me fall for you instead, I thought that if you did, I never would have had to feel so much pain and betrayal."

Mikan blinked, taking deep breaths to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, grateful for the darkness in the room.

"When Ryuu was born, I was very happy, he was my first child, the first person that I would be able to say that is truly mine. But because I was not able to create a stable relationship with you, I did not know how I will be able to spend time with both of you at the same time. At that time, I was still mad at you, because you still won't show me that you need me. And so, I used every possible thing that will break you and that's when Nobara and Luna came in. Just as you said almost a year ago, I chose them because they reminded me of Keiko."

"It may seem as if I favoured Luna more than any other though, it is because she is the one who resembles her the most. That and the fact that you don't seem to like her." He laughed at that as Mikan glared. "I saw that you favoured Nobara and so I favoured Luna. But still you did not seem to care and so I tried spending more time with them and eventually had Haruka and Akio. But still I was happiest when I had Ryuu and Sayuri."

"You always said harsh things to me whenever I talked to you though." Mikan whispered, getting sleepy from his voice.

"I acted like that for eight years, and in the end, I got closer to the two of them instead of my original plan of making you jealous until you break so I can get close to you. When you still endured everything silently, I grew frustrated until I vented all of it to you so whenever you spoke to you, I grew harsher and harsher. Then came that night, it's because you spoke of them when it was supposed to be just us two, that I got angry and left. The next morning the damage has already been done and I could not take it back anymore. And the days after that, the damage got worse and our mothers have already gotten involved."

"When my mother talked to me, she told me that you might give up on me if I push you away more than I already have. And Ruka also talked to me about you as well, that even when he married Hotaru, he still loved you. Days after that, I've thought of everything they said. I thought of trying to get close to you the normal way."

Mikan laughed lightly. "'The normal way?'"

The corner of his lips twitched upward when he heard her laugh. "Like talking and spending more time with you. But every time I try, something always happens. And then you started getting sick and I can only spend time with you while you were resting and asleep."

"I'm sorry," Mikan whispered, raising a hand to touch his jaw. "I'm sorry that I never gave you the attention you wanted from me. Sorry that I gave up before I can even start. Sorry because I only tried to protect myself from the pain that I will receive if ever you won't return my feelings for you. Sorry that I never told you how much I care, how much I loved you from the start."

Natsume lifted a hand and took hers. "I'm sorry too, sorry that I never tried to tell you that I needed you, that I wanted you to need me as well. I regret the time that I never told you that I wanted you to be there for me. I regret not spending time with you and with the children because just the other day, Sayuri asked me if we are really a family, because if yes, then why are we very rarely together."

"She is very young, she still does not understand the way of the royal family." The empress assured.

The room was quiet and Mikan wondered if her husband has already fallen asleep. She was about to lay on her back when she felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Mikan?" Natsume called. "How much do you love me?

The empress paused before shifting closer to him, holding his face in her hands. "I love you very much, Natsume. I love you enough to do anything that will make you happy. I love you more than anything else."

"Then promise me that you will never leave." Natsume replied. He waited for her answer but she only kept her silence. "Why do you not answer? Promise me, Mikan. You said anything that will make me happy, right?"

Mikan merely took her hands off of his face, tucking it on top of her stomach. "I love you enough to do anything to make you happy, Natsume, as long as it is in my power to do so." She amended, while Natsume lifted his weight on his elbow. "I cannot promise you things that I am not sure I can do."

"What do you mean? You are being treated and taken care of by the physicians, of course you'll be able to promise me that."

She sucked in a shaky breath before answering. "Do you know, Natsume? Every time I wake up, I feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Every time I lose consciousness because of the pain, I wonder when all of these will end. Every time I feel our baby kick inside me, I beg God to give me more time, more time so that I can at least give birth to our child." A sob broke out of her throat. "Every time I see you, Ryuu and Sayuri, I ask God why it has to be me? And most of all, why now? Now that I can finally show you how much I love you. But no matter how much I beg, no matter how much I ask, it will not change the fact that I'm dying, Natsume."

Natsume sat up and grabbed her hands. " Don't! Don't ever say that again, Mikan. I will never forgive you if I hear those words come out of your mouth again." He pulled her up gently, tugging her in his arms and running his hands through her long silky hair.

But he already heard it, and no matter how much he tried, her words flashed in his head over and over again. Every word, every shake that ran through her body, every sob she let out told him that it was too late. That _he _was too late, that he will never be able to show her now. That he will lose her forever and this time, whatever method he may use, it will not bring her back to him.

"_I love you so much, so please, Mikan, I'm begging you, don't leave me."_

* * *

"H-help," the woman choked, clutching at her throat, spitting out blood as pain burst in her entire body. "Someone... please... help me."

The door opened with a slam as an attendant rushed in. "NOBARA-SAMA!"

* * *

I'M BACK GUYS!

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been super busy with school and everything else that I haven't had the time to write more chapters. It's so sad that I haven't been able to greet my beloved readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

So here it goes,

SUPER BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Please enjoy my gift!

With lots of love,

Mikan-hime


	21. Chapter 20

"Mikan-sama," Michiko called. "Natsume-sama, please wake up. There's an emergency in the palace."

The empress stirred and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the lights seeping through the windows. She sighed and moved to sit up when she felt a heavy arm on her stomach, holding her down to the futon. Mikan turned and saw her husband's sleeping form beside her. The woman smiled serenely, removing his arm gently so she could shift to face him.

"Ryuu definitely looks like you, huh? The whole country will surely be in an uproar when the selection for the crown princess comes." Mikan whispered, trailing her index finger lightly on his jaw. "It's good that he takes after me in attitude so he will not be cocky. On the other hand, Sayuri looks very much like me but she is very straight forward, no nonsense kind of girl. It will be hard to find a man who will be able to handle her, right?"

"So I'm cocky?" Natsume suddenly asked making Mikan jolt in surprise. "Sayuri can only be handled by two types of person. Someone like me who will be able to match her blunt words or someone who is gentle like you who will be able to understand the true meaning behind them."

The empress laughed lightly, lifting a finger to her chin. "Yes, you're right. It makes me feel so old when I think of our children getting married."

"Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama, are you awake?" Michiko asked again from outside.

The emperor sat up. "What is it, Michiko?"

"There is an emergency in Nobara-sama's palace, Your Majesties."

"An emergency? What kind of emergency?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"It will be better if we are to go there, Mikan." Natsume interrupted before Michiko can answer.

He stood up and bent down to wrap an arm around Mikan's waist to help her up, before tilting her chin up and slanting his lips over hers. The empress can only gasp in surprise, immediately clutching in the front of his cloth. Natsume's lips twitched up at her reaction, taking her lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it gently. Mikan moaned lightly, releasing her grip on his kimono to circle her arms around his neck before clenching it hard on his dark hair making him groan softly.

She pulled away before he can do something more distracting. "We're needed in Nobara's palace."

Natsume can only sigh before laying a quick kiss on her lips. Mikan smiled softly, running her hands through his hair to it smooth down. She turned and grabbed his sokutai and helped him into it.

"You can come in, Michiko." He called after Mikan tied the obi around his waist.

The first thing Michiko saw when she came in was the obvious joy on her mistress's face. Second was the arm around her as she held up another blue kimono to which the owner of the said arm shook his head.

"Are you color blind? Blue doesn't suit you at all, that's why I always sent you red kimonos." Natsume said, exasperated. "Michiko, tell her."

Michiko laughed, smiling at Mikan. "I personally think that every color suits Mikan-sama beautifully, however, I must say that the shade of Natsume-sama's eyes looks exquisite on her."

"You see? That's why I always send you the same color. It just as she says." Natsume gestured to Michiko making Mikan roll her eyes at him.

"Yes, that's why if you look at my clothes, more than half is in the same color." Mikan teased, taking a deep red kimono before raising an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to leave the room?"

Natsume just raised an eyebrow at her as well. "You still have something to hide?"

The empress flushed. "Th-that... how can you say that? W-well, at least turn around!"

Michiko laughed as Natsume smirked. The attendant took off the plain white kimono used for sleeping and slid it down Mikan's thin shoulders when the emperor is looking safely away. She helped the heavily pregnant woman in a loose white kimono, especially modified to fit her pregnant form, and waited for her to slip her arms in the red kimono that brought out the fairness of her skin.

"Done?" Natsume asked, spinning his wife's hairpin with his thumb and pointing finger.

"Yes, can you hand me that hairpin?" she replied, pointing to the one he's playing with.

Natsume opened the window a bit before closing it back. "It's not windy outside, leave it like that, it suits you."

Michiko smiled at the empress's exasperated look before picking up a comb and running it through Mikan's waist-length hair.

"That's enough, we need to go to Nobara's palace now." Mikan said, stopping Michiko.

The attendant nodded before taking a black haori and handing it to the empress. Natsume slipped an arm around his wife's waist, tugging her to him as they made their way out of the palace. The two made their way to the consort's palace quickly albeit carefully since Mikan is in a sensitive condition.

"This is silly," Mikan muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "They're all looking as if they're seeing something extremely weird."

"Don't mind them, they'll get used to it soon enough." Natsume replied, looking over her head to glare at everyone who dare meet his eyes.

A few walks and turns later, the two arrived at Nobara's palace. Mikan glanced worriedly at Natsume when she saw the consort's attendants with their knees bent and heads bowed down, crying for their mistress. Mikan pulled Natsume along with her when she spotted Subaru among the crowd of physicians and nurses present.

"What happened to Nobara?" Mikan asked as the group bowed to them.

Subaru signalled to the others to leave them. "Someone poisoned Nobara-sama's tea."

"What did you say?" Natsume asked as Mikan gasped.

"A servant heard her asking for help and when she got to the room, Nobara-sama was already gasping her breath while spitting out blood."

Mikan wrenched out of Natsume's hold and started for the consort's palace. For once the servants did not bow to the empress and instead continued to cry and utter their prayers to their mistress. Only the head attendant of Nobara's palace, Riko, went forward to greet their empress.

"Mikan-sama," Riko began, her voice steady even as her hands shook in suppressed emotions. "It's terrible, Mikan-sama. Nobara-sama is..."

Mikan placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, feeling it shake as the attendant tried to calm herself down. "Let me see her."

Riko took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders before turning to open the door to the palace. The empress started to go in when a hand grabbed her own. She did not need to turn back in order to know that it was her husband. Pulling the man along with her, the two entered the palace.

The first Mikan noticed when she finally saw the consort was that she looked as if she was only sleeping, the only thing that gives away her condition is her quick and shallow breathing as well as her pale complexion. The empress went forward and sat down next to the bed of the sick woman.

"Nobara..." Mikan whispered, taking the woman's hand in hers.

Almost as if only waiting for her to call out, the sick woman's eyes opened revealing hazy blue orbs.

"Mikan- sama," The consort uttered weakly.

"Oh, Nobara, what happened to you?" The empress asked. "Who did this?"

At the question, Nobara's eyes widened fearfully, searching frantically around the room and finally landing on Natsume. Clutching tightly at Mikan's hand, the woman shifted to her side and gestured for the emperor to come closer. Natsume, at Mikan's gaze, obligingly went forward until he was right beside his wife and consort.

"Natsume... sama, danger... danger in the palace." Nobara was cut off as continuous coughs raked her body. Mikan gently pat the sick woman's back to help alleviate her sickness. After a few moments of heaving, the consort continued. "You must... be careful, Mikan-sama. There is danger... in the... palace."

Mikan slowly shifted her gaze to her husband's eyes and saw that he was looking at her as well.

"What do you mean, Nobara?" Natsume asked. "What danger?"

"Someone... who seeks to... gain more power. Please, Mikan-sama... Natsume-sama... you must... be very careful... and Ryuu-sama too. Protect... the rightful... successor to the crown."

Nobara gasped as coughs overwhelmed her. Placing a hand over her mouth as it shook her body until she felt a warm liquid on her hands. Taking it away from her mouth, the woman looked and saw drops of blood on her palm. Mikan and Natsume both saw it, and while Mikan took a towel to wipe the blood, Natsume called for a physician.

Subaru and a couple of nurses went inside as they tried to stabilize Nobara. The emperor and empress stayed back, watching as they worked on the consort.

"Okaa-san!" A little voice echoed through the hallway and loud footsteps were heard before the screen door slid open to reveal Nobara's daughter.

"Haruka-sama!" Riko exclaimed. "I told you that you must not go into this room."

"Okaa-san is sick! I must stay with her!" The girl exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just want to make sure that she'll be fine."

"You cannot-"

"It's fine, Riko, let the child in." Mikan interrupted. She turned to the little girl who bowed low, having just realized that both the empress and the emperor are inside. "Come here, Haruka."

The little girl raised her head and hesitantly walked to where Mikan and Natsume are. Upon reaching them, Haruka immediately bowed low again, keeping her distance even towards her met her husband's eyes, urging him to do something about the child's distress.

"Haruka," he called, making the girl raise her head. The father lifted his arms slightly. "Come here."

Haruka stepped forward into her father's arms and began to shake. Sniffles came from the child until it grew louder and louder into sobs.

"Natsume-sama, is mother going to be alright?" The girl asked, as her father rubbed circles on her back.

"The physicians are doing everything they can to save her." Natsume answered.

Mikan felt her insides clench painfully at the child's sadness. The emperor's children all know the fact that their father will never be only theirs. First and foremost, he is the emperor and the father to their nation. When it comes to being a husband and a father, the empress and her children will always come first. Losing a mother is very painful to a child with a father, how much more does it hurt when that child only has her mother to support her.

"We have done all we can to ease her pain for the moment, Natsume-sama. Nobara-sama is asleep." Subaru reported before gesturing for the other physicians to stand up and leave the room.

Mikan moved to stand up as well. "Haruka, come with me. I'll bring you to Sayuri's chambers so she won't be alone. It's not good for you to stay here."

"No," Natsume interrupted, grabbing her hand. "Riko-san, take Haruka."

At the order, the attendants took the girl from her father and left the room. The empress turned to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

Natsume kept his head straight forward. "Stay with me. Don't go anywhere, don't go to a place where I won't be able to see you anymore, Mikan."


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of its characters.

* * *

"I'm just going to check on the children, they must be worried right now." Mikan stated, squeezing Natsume's hands that was lightly holding hers.

The emperor shifted his gaze from Nobara to her before nodding. Michiko stepped forward to help the pregnant woman up, placing an arm around her mistress's shoulder to support her.

"I will come by later, I'm just going to stay here for a while." Natsume said, turning to Michiko, he added, "Call Subaru and have him check Mikan's condition again and make sure she drinks the medicine."

The empress's court lady smiled before bowing in assent. "Of course, Natsume-sama."

"Hiroshi, are you there?" He called out.

"Yes, Natsume-sama?" the attendant answered, entering the room, bowing as the empress walked past him.

"Send someone to the Royal Magistrate's Office and have them investigate what happened. Seal the gates of the Inner Court, no one is allowed to leave the grounds especially those who are here last night." The emperor sighed before turning to the consort once again. "And send someone to the Ibaragi clan and tell them what happened, make sure to escort Nobara's mother here."

"Yes, Natsume-sama." Bowing in obedience, the man turned and left.

Natsume sighed softly, massaging his aching temples. _'What exactly is going on?'_

* * *

"How are you feeling, Mikan-sama?" Subaru asked, withdrawing his hand from the empress's wrist.

"Well," the brunette began, pulling her kimono's sleeves down. "I didn't feel sick all day, I felt fine, and the baby was moving alright."

The physician nodded a bit before calling for Michiko. "Make Mikan-sama drink her medicine one hour before she eats her meal every day. If she even feels the slightest bit of discomfort, call for me immediately, there is no such thing as overreaction if it concerns Her Majesty's health, do you understand?"

"Yes, Subaru-sama, I understand." The court lady answered.

"Mikan-sama," An attendant called from outside. "Hotaru-sama is here."

The empress quickly gave her permission to let her closest friend in. "Hotaru! You came!"

The seven months pregnant woman bowed to the empress. "Mikan-sama, how have you been?" The raven haired woman greeted, before nodding to her brother.

"How nice of you to finally visit." Mikan teased.

"I have been busy with the matters in the Nogi clan, Your Majesty." She answered, turning to her brother. "How is Mikan-sama's health, onii-san?"

"She's fine; we just have to be on alert in case her condition changes." The older brother replied. "Then, I'll be going now."

Subaru stood up and bowed to the empress before turning and walking to the door. Hotaru turned back to the empress once the door closed behind her brother. "So? Can you tell me what happened?"

Mikan sighed and asked Michiko to prepare tea before speaking. "Nobara was poisoned last night and we do not know who did it yet."

"Hm, so that's why the security is tightened inside your court."

"Yes. Why would somebody do that?" The empress asked, removing her arms from her table to let Michiko place the tea set there. "I doubt Nobara has enemies out there?"

"There is only one reason someone would try to kill her."

"And that is?"

"Mikan-sama," An attendant announced, cutting off their conversation. "Natsume-sama is here."

Hotaru stood up with her head bent forward as the emperor walked in.

"Imai, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked once he was seated.

"Its Nogi and I am here to visit the empress, naturally." Hotaru answered haughtily.

Hana, Hotaru's attendant gasped in surprise. "Hotaru-sama!"

Her mistress merely raised an eyebrow at her while Mikan just laughed at the exchange. "Its fine, Hana. Their exchange has always been that way ever since we were children."

"Yes, even now she still does not know proper decorum." Natsume added drily.

"And even now, he still hates it that I am much, _much_ closer to Mikan-sama." Hotaru shot back. "But this time, I actually have another reason for coming."

Mikan raised an eyebrow as she took a sip from her cup. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I may have permission to talk to Natsume-sama alone." Hotaru replied.

This time, it was Natsume who raised a brow. "About what?"

"Trust me; it will be in your best interest to listen to what I have to say. I will come back tomorrow." The woman stood, bowing low before the two monarchs. "I will take my leave now. Take care of yourself, Mikan-sama."

"Your best friend is really something." Natsume stated once the woman left. "Makes me wonder what Ruka was thinking when he agreed to the marriage between them."

Mikan laughed quietly. "Don't say that. Hotaru is not as bad as you think; it's just that her kindness is not easily seen.

"Please, she doesn't care about anything that does not concern you." Her husband replied. "So, how are the children?"

"I talked to them before Subaru onii-san came. Haruka is still in shock about her mother's condition but I think being around Sayuri is doing her good." Mikan responded. "I asked Ryuu to take care of both of them."

Natsume nodded. "It will be best to have her stick to Sayuri for a while. Haruka will be too busy taking in your daughter's chatters to think about her mother."

Mikan laughed, taking her husband's hands. "Yes, she's definitely my daughter in that aspect since I can't even imagine you talking as much as Sayuri does."

Natsume's lips twitched upward when he heard his wife's laugh, before sighing as he interlaced their hands. "Let's just hope that everything will go back to how it was before very soon."

* * *

A loud slap echoed inside Luna's palace before Ise Yumi's body fell hard on the floor.

"How dare you!" Luna snarled, completely seething in anger. "I clearly told you to kill her so why is it that she is still alive in there?"

"Luna-sama! Please spare me! Please forgive me, Luna-sama!" Yumi cried, bowing low on the ground.

"Spare you? I want to wring your neck until your last breath leaves you!"

The court maid gasped before bowing low again. "Please! Spare me, Luna-sama."

Luna stepped forward before grabbing the girl's hair, pulling it backwards to have the girl face her. "Remember this; the moment that this causes trouble for me, your life will be the first one to go."

"Forgive me, please! Don't kill me! I'm begging you!" Yumi begged, tears streaming down her face in fright.

Luna looked at the girl's face in disgust before letting go of the hair she's holding, throwing the girl to the floor.

'_Calm down, Luna. She won't know you're behind this so calm down.' _The consort released the breath she didn't know she was holding, grabbing the skirt of her kimono in a shaky grip.

* * *

"It's almost done, Hotaru-sama." Ayame said, sitting before the Nogi clan's matriarch.

The raven haired woman calmly took a sip from her tea. "Yes, it is. She made one big mistake."

The court maid from the empress's palace smiled a bit. "You were right, waiting would pay off."

"Of course, I am. I told you she would slip up and she did."

Hana entered the room before going straight to her mistress's side. "Hotaru-sama, Ruka-sama is finished with the clan meeting."

Hotaru nodded. "You must go now. Go back to the palace and give this letter to the head of the royal guards." The pregnant woman took a scroll from underneath her table, handing it to Ayame. "That letter contains an order to increase the guards inside and outside the inner courts. No one is allowed to go in and no one is allowed to go out."

"Will the guard really do what's written in here?"

Hotaru smirked. "Of course he will. No one would dare disobey Ruka's order."

Hana sighed in exasperation. "Ruka-sama's order?"

"Yes, I bullied him into signing it for me. Now go, Ayame."

The girl stood and bowed first before leaving the room, clutching the scroll in her hands.

'_It's time that you know your place, Kouzumi.'_


	23. Letter to my Beloved Readers

To all my wonderful readers out there, I have so many things I want to tell you guys.

First, is that I'm so sorry for not updating for so many months, it's been so long since I've opened up my account I even had a hard time remembering my password, hohoho.

Second, and actually this is the last, I will now be continuing my story When it's All Too Late, and I will finish it before updating my other story. I know all of you have been waiting for a long time and I'm really, really thankful that you guys held on for so long and waited even though I myself doubted that I'd ever finish this story. To make it up to you guys, I will try my best to write and finish WIATL so we can all live happily ever after.

So, apparently, I don't have much to say after all. But, I say it again, Thank you guys for believing that I'll somehow finish this story. So don't stop believin' and hold on to the feelin' or so the Journey says.

I love you guys, and I'll update very very soon so you guys will be hearing from me when you hear from me. HOHOHO

Xoxo,

Mikan-hime


	24. Chapter 22

Oh. My. Gosh!

I can't believe I'm finally back! I missed this story but I missed you guys so much more!

I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers who had to wait for almost, or was it a year already? You guys are awesome and I love you all for that.

Anyway, I'm back and I intend to finish this story as soon as I can, so hold tight and enjoy the ride!

Love you guys! xoxo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Natsume opened his eyes as sunlight started to seep inside the room and lowered his gaze when he felt someone breathing into his neck. He shifted to his sides to face his wife who was still sleeping soundly. The emperor lifted a hand and used his knuckles to trace her cheeks lightly.

'_Mikan, you have to get well soon.' _He thought. _'I can't lose you now.'_

Snaking an arm underneath her and placing it on her back, he retracted his other hand from her face and placed it between her shoulder blades before pulling her gently closer to him. Mikan shifted a bit and threw an arm around him as Natsume buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Natsume-sama," Hiroshi called in a hushed voice. "We have to get back to your palace now. You have an appointment with Nogi-sama, remember?"

"Let me stay here until Mikan wakes up. Send someone there and tell them to let Imai in once she arrives." He replied, refusing to call the raven haired woman using his best friend's name.

"Yes, Natsume-sama."

The emperor pulled his wife even closer to him before ducking his head a bit to lay a kiss on her temple.

"What is it?" Mikan asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He asked, tilting her head upward to drop a kiss on her lips.

The empress smiled at the kiss before answering. "No, I'm fine. You have to go now."

Natsume sighed and loosened his hold on her body letting her pull back from his embrace. "Are you going to eat with the children?"

"Yes, I told them last night to come here for breakfast." She replied.

"Alright then, I'll come by again later." He stood from their bed, reaching for his robe and put it on before reaching down to kiss her one last time and left.

Mikan let out a sigh before calling for Michiko. "Help me get dressed before the children arrive."

"Yes, Mikan-sama."

* * *

"What on earth do you want, Imai?" Natsume asked. The two of them are inside the court room of the palace where issues are discussed among his trusted advisors which are led by the Nogi Ruka.

Hotaru huffed. "So rude, aren't you even going to offer me some tea? You run our country with those manners?"

"Just get to the point." The emperor snapped.

"Fine, a member of the royal family poisoned Nobara and attempted to kill Mikan-sama." The raven haired woman answered, glancing at the attendant who nearly dropped the teapot, making a clattering noise.

"What?" The emperor asked, giving her a dubious look.

"You wanted me to get to the point, I did, and now you're looking at me like that?"

Natsume closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That is a grave accusation, Imai. How exactly do you know that?"

Hotaru calmly sipped her tea before speaking. "Ayame told me." When the emperor merely looked at her, she elaborated. "Ayame is one of Mikan-sama's attendants, she told me that someone has been feeding Mikan-sama foods that are not good for her condition and would actually worsen it instead."

"And how does she know that?"

"Because she's the one who was doing it on orders." Hotaru replied.

"What?" Natsume growled. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, she is currently working for me; I'm using her as a spy in order to monitor the culprit's movements. Risking her life in the enemy lair is enough payment for what she tried to do to Mikan-sama. She'll be the one dead if she isn't careful." Hotaru explained, trying to placate the emperor.

"You don't trust me one bit with Mikan and yet you trusted a servant who attempted to kill her? Go figure, you've clearly lost your mind."

The woman huffed, crossing her arms. "Me not trusting you proved to be a good decision as in your eight years of marriage, you've done nothing but make her cry." Hotaru lifted a hand in order to stop the emperor who opened his mouth to retort. "Let's discuss that some other time, let's focus at the issue on hand, shall we?"

The red eyed man glared a bit before sighing. "Fine, but how do you know that she is telling the truth? The royal family has always been a bit chaotic but never to the point that royals attempted to kill another."

"When you are being held against your wishes, kept in a warehouse inside the walls of a powerful clan with no one from the outside that can help you, threatened with either poison or beheading, tell me, Natsume-sama, would you dare lie?" The woman replied in a monotonous voice.

"First, you're scary and sadistic. Second, would anyone dare do that to me? Third, I get your point so tell me who did it already."

Hotaru took a quiet sip from her tea before answering. "If I tell you, what would you do? That person poisoned your wife, the mother of your children, and the empress of this country. That person attempted to kill two members of the royal family, both with a position higher than hers."

"You just said 'hers'. It's a woman?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"The female members of the royal family are Mikan-sama, Fumino-sama, Kaoru-sama, Nobara-sama, Haruka-sama, Sayuri-sama and _her_."

The emperor closed his eyes, slumping down on his seat. "You're talking about Luna."

"Yes, I am." The pregnant woman placed down the cup on the table set on front of her. "I'll ask you again, what will you do?"

"Did the servant specifically say her name? Or did you deduce it from the things she said?"

"She said it was Luna who ordered her to feed Mikan things that would make her condition worse. She said that woman's name directly. I did not have to presume anything as the answer was given straight to me."

Natsume stood from his seat and started pacing back and forth. "Was she also the one who put the poison in Nobara's tea?"

"No, Ayame is a servant from the empress's palace. She has no access to the consort's palace. She said that Luna sent her court lady to find someone in Nobara's palace."

"And obviously she found someone, question is, where's the girl?"

"I'm still working on that. Once my people find her, I'll present her to you."

The emperor sighed before slumping back to his seat. "Bring the servant, Ayame, to me, I'll talk to her."

"And after you talk to her? After she retells you everything I just said? What would you do then?"

"After I gather everything every last evidence, I will bring down my judgement."

"And should it all point to Luna? What will you do?" Hotaru stood up, walking closer to the Emperor's throne. "You are the emperor and she is a consort, however she attempted to kill the empress and a fellow consort of hers. And I, I am the empress's closest friend and I tell you now, even if it kills me, I will not stop until she is punished for what she did to Mikan-sama."

"Of course I will have her punished once she is proven guilty, but what do I do about Akio? What about my son then? She is his mother but he is also my son, I cannot punish him for the crime of his mother."

The woman looked straight to the eyes of the emperor before speaking. "My husband is also a prince, he did nothing wrong and yet he was banished from the palace, never to be called royalty. Adopted only by a wealthy clan who had no heir. I do not resent you, and the thought never even crossed Ruka's mind, all I'm saying is sometimes, the child really has to carry their parent's burden."

Natsume sighed. "I know that, I tried to talk to my grandmother about that issue however, she is very firm about it. She hates Ruka's mother with a burning passion and even though Juuri-san is long dead, she has never forgotten about the woman whom she says has seduced her son, and every time she looks at Ruka, all grandmother sees is his mother that's why her anger was never lifted."

"That is exactly what he told me. Anyway, you did not have to explain, that was not my point at all. What I wanted you to see was an option, you asked what you should do about the young prince, and I merely gave you an answer, albeit a roundabout one."

"So you're suggesting that I should also banish Akio?" The emperor asked.

"It is only an option, Natsume-sama. Anyways, I will take my leave now; Ruka will talk nonstop again, asking where I've been." With a quick bow to the man in front of her, Hotaru turned and left the hall.

Natsume's lips quirked into a small smile at the woman's discomfort at the show of respect before falling into a frown. A deep sigh left him as he replayed his conversation with his wife's best friend.

* * *

"Natsume-sama," The emperor, who was currently in Nobara's palace, straightened up after hearing the voice.

"You're awake, how are you?"

She smiled softly. "I'm fine. I'm feeling much better now."

The raven haired man nodded. "Hiroshi, are you there?" He called, referring to his head attendant.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Get a physician here to check Nobara." At the command, the man turned and left the room.

The blue-haired woman shifted and moved to sit up. Seeing this, Natsume went forward to help her.

"Natsume-sama, I have something to tell you."

Natsume retracted his arms before giving her his full attention. "What is it?"

"Well, have you started the investigation?" She asked, tucking a stray hair away from her face.

"Yes, I had ordered it earlier." He replied. "It would be easier for the investigators to get a lead if you remember anything strange that night, especially about the tea that you drank."

"I do not remember anything from the tea, it was the same as the one that I drink every night but I do remember that the one who brought it to me was a different maid from the one who usually serves it although I do know that she is also a part of my palace servants."

Natsume thought for a moment, putting pieces of information together with what Hotaru told him. "The Inner court is ruled by the empress and is composed of the royal consort, that is you, and the consort, that is Luna, and of the court ladies and maids that serve under all three of you. The emperor's palace is a different matter altogether. There is a different kitchen for the inner court and for the emperor's palace, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, Natsume-sama." The consort replied. "Except that there are two kitchens in the inner court. The one is for the empress, it is not only staffed with kitchen maids and cooks, there are also physicians who choose Mikan-sama's foods and monitor every meal she takes. The other one is for Luna and me."

"I see," Natsume once again thought about it before continuing. "Then every kitchen staff in the kitchen knows what to serve for you, right?"

"Not exactly, there are designated servants for Luna and I so there won't be any mix-up."

"So then, the only ones who know what tea you drink at night would be your own servants. How many do you actually have?"

The consort thought for a while, counting them in her head. "There are twelve of them, Natsume-sama. Five attendants and three kitchen maids and the others are part of the entourage."

"Is it the same for Luna?"

"No, I believe Luna only has ten, three attendants and three kitchen maids, the rest are also part of her entourage."

Natsume paused, putting together the facts in his mind. "If you see the maid who brought you the tea here the night you were poisoned, will you be able to recognize her?"

"I think I will." Nobara paused, donning a questioning look. "Do you have a lead already, Natsume-sama?"

The man sighed. "What would you say, if I ask you the same question? If you are to point fingers, who would you point it to?"

"I don't think you would like to hear my answer, Natsume-sama, as you favour her very much."

"Ah, so you think its Luna."

Nobara smiled sadly and nodded. "Would you like to hear why I think so?" Taking the emperor's silence as a yes, she continued. "Because she once slipped up, only I thought nothing much about it and let it pass not knowing that this would happen, of course I do not mean to conclude that this _is_ her doing."

"How exactly did she slip up?"

"Well, we were talking once, she visited me here in the palace, it was the time that Mikan-sama began getting sick." Natsume unconsciously clenched his hand at the reminder of his other problem, but Nobara continued on blithely pretending not to notice his slight discomfort at the mention of the empress's delicate condition. "She offered to help in the preparation for Kaoru-sama's birthday and at one point in the conversation she mentioned something about Mikan-sama being sick, however, I know for a fact that Mikan-sama was feeling well already and when I told her so she expressed slight dissatisfaction at that, and so I snapped a bit and she explained that she only thought so because of the report that got to her. As I said, though her use of the word 'report' in particular did not escape me, I thought nothing of it and let it pass and soon it was out of mind."

The emperor sighed. "It is not only you who thinks that. Hotaru, Mikan's closest friend also looks at her as the primary suspect."

"Excuse me, Natsume-sama," Hiroshi called from outside, "the physician is here."

"Let him in." The emperor replied. He sighed again before turning to Nobara. "I'll take my leave now. The empress and I will come back tomorrow. Thank you for telling me all that you did, it will be big help for when the investigation starts and you must recover before that."

Nobara smiled. "Yes, thank you, Natsume-sama. If it's not too much, may I ask for one request?"

"What is it?"

"Please bring Haruka with you tomorrow. I feel like it has been so long seen I haven't seen her face and I'm sure that she was worried."

Natsume nodded lightly. "Of course you can see her. I will bring her with us tomorrow so make sure that you get well or she will worry even more."

"Yes, Natsume-sama."

"Where to now, Natsume-sama?" Hiroshi asked once they were both outside.

"Let's go visit the empress. The children should also be there."

"_What have you done, Luna?" _ The emperor sighed making Hiroshi turn to look at him.

"Is there a problem, Your Majesty?" The attendant asked.

"Well, aside from your occasional nosiness and love for gossip, I do have many other problems." Hiroshi sputtered; face reddening in embarrassment as his entourage save for his guards choked on suppressed laughter.

"Th-that's not it, Natsume-sama, I-I was just-"

"It's just a joke, Hiroshi, don't be so uptight." Natsume smirked at his attendant.

"MIKAN-SAMA!" A voice exclaimed. Natsume's head whipped to the direction of the shout, immediately catching sight of his wife who was doubled over and coughing violently. His eyes widened when he spotted Luna among the women hovering the empress and hurriedly lurched forward to them.

"Mikan!" The attendants gave him a wide berth and Michiko, who was supporting the empress carefully, passed her to him when he kneeled beside them. "Mikan what's wrong?"

The brunette continued to cough in her hand, unable to answer so Michiko did instead. "Mikan-sama was just having tea with Luna-sama for company as Nobara-sama is still unwell, when she suddenly started coughing."

Luna trembled when the emperor turned to her with a menacing glare. "Na-Natsume-sama, i-is something wrong?"

"Go back to your palace, Luna." He snapped. "Go!"

The consort and the maids jumped up at the commanding shout. The woman could do nothing but take a shaky step backward before executing a wobbly bow and turning back to leave the place.

"Mikan," He whispered, as the empress slowly recovered from her coughing fit. "What's wrong? Is it the tea? Was there something wrong with the tea?"

"N-no, I'm fine, so please calm down." Mikan replied, taking his hand in hers.

"Michiko," Natsume called. "Send someone to get Imai Subaru." The attendant nodded and gestured for a woman behind her to go and execute the order. "And hand me a silver pin, now."

Baffled by the emperor's command, Michiko nevertheless, carefully plucked out one pin from the empress's hairpiece. They all watched silently as he brought the silver to the woman's mouth for a moment before pulling it out.

Natsume sighed in relief when the silver did not change color, informing him that there is no poison intake. He gently pulled up the empress along with him from their position on the ground. "Come; let's go back to your palace."

Curling an arm around her waist, they slowly made their way out of the empress's garden and into the royal court. Once inside, he immediately had her lie down in the bed to rest.

Mikan laughed quietly once they are alone. "I told you I'm fine, you're overreacting."

"Mikan," he whispered. "Don't ever be alone with Luna again; if you want to have tea, I'll come here, I'll take my mother and grandmother here to accompany you. Once Nobara is well enough you can have tea with her, but not with Luna, alright?"

"Why not?" She asked, baffled by her husband's command.

"Let's just say that the palace which is the safe haven for the royal family is not exactly safe right now and we do not know who to trust yet."

"But, you've only forbidden me to go with Luna, is something wrong with her?" She asked, reaching out to touch his face.

Natsume reached up and took her hand in his. "Just trust me, Mikan. I'll keep you and the children safe."

* * *

"Did you see?" Luna whispered, cradling her sleeping son on her lap, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"See what, Luna-sama?" Hikaru, her attendant replied.

"Did you see the way he glared at me?" The consort turned to the other woman, willing her to see her point. "Natsume-sama has never looked at me that way before."

"Luna-sama, please do not mind it, perhaps Natsume-sama has just a lot to think about."

The consort trembled quietly. "No, you do not know him." She clenched one fist on the young prince's blanket, before swiping a tear away from her face. "He was really angry; every move he made showed that it was an anger directed at me."

"Luna-sama," Hikaru whispered silently pleading her mistress to stop crying.

"I saw it all, the way he held Mikan-sama the way he never held me, the look in his eyes that he has never shown anyone before." Luna sobbed quietly, rocking the baby in her lap. _"Natsume-sama."_


	25. Chapter 23

DIsclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"I'm happy that you're feeling better now, Nobara." Mikan said, taking the consorts hand in hers. "I was really worried about you."

Nobara smiled, squeezing the empress's hand. "I am glad too, Mikan-sama. A bit more and I can take walks around the palace again."

"Yes, and once you do, come by my palace to have tea." Mikan replied, before glancing at the little girl behind her. "Come here, Haruka. You don't have to be as formal around me as it is only us in here."

At the invitation, the princess went forward, going straight to the arms of her mother. Haruka started to tremble quietly before sobs broke out of the girl. "I was so worried. I thought you were going to leave me." The princess wailed, clutching at her mother.

Nobara laughed lightly, caressing her daughter's long raven hair. "Would I ever leave you?" She gently tilted her child's face up to look her in the eye. "I will move heaven and earth; I will evade death even for a hundred times just to come back to you, Haruka. To me, you are the most precious treasure I have ever received and I will never lose you. Do you understand?"

The girl cried harder, nodding her head against her mother's chest. Mikan laughed tearfully as she watched Nobara try to calm the girl down. "Your mother will be alright now, so you don't have to worry anymore, Haruka. She only need to rest and refrain from stressing herself out and her recovery will go smoothly, so be a good a girl and keep you mother happy, alright?"

The princess pulled away from Nobara's arms and wiped her tears away before nodding to the empress. "Yes, Mikan-sama."

The brunette smiled softly at the girl. "Good, now why don't you go to Sayuri's palace and play with her there. I'm sure she'll keep you busy while your mother and I talk."

Haruka nodded once again, giving her mother one last hug before running out of the room. Mikan then called on Michiko and had her attendant prepare tea.

"I wanted to ask you something, Nobara,"

The blue haired woman nodded. "Please ask freely, Mikan-sama."

"Do you remember anything about the night that you were poisoned?"

"Natsume-sama asked me the same thing yesterday. There was nothing different actually, just another ordinary night, I was reading some books and was waiting for my tea. The only difference is that this time, a different maid brought it to me."

"And do you recognize the maid that gave you the tea that night?" Mikan asked, accepting the tea that Michiko poured for her.

"I would once I see her, however I have called all my servants here and she was not among them, although the other girls did confirm that there was another girl, only that they have last seen her a day after I was poisoned. I sent word about this to Natsume-sama this morning, but I have not been able to get a response."

"Ah, Natsume left early this morning to talk to the governors about an issue." Mikan shared, smiling a bit at the memory of her husband donning his robes in a hurry, reprimanding his attendant, Hiroshi, for waking him up late.

Nobara smiled softly at the brunette. "I am delighted that you seem much happier these days, Mikan-sama. Pregnancy suits you beautifully and I am sure that we will be soon blessed with another beautiful child here in the palace."

"Yes, I am very excited as well, waiting for your child to be born is like wanting to open up a present so much and yet you are not able to. It is such suspense and honestly, the waiting is torture."

The consort joined the empress in laughter, stopping short when Michiko announced that the emperor is outside.

"Natsume-sama," Nobara greeted where as Mikan merely smiled as Natsume took a seat beside her.

"I was about to go to your palace to fetch you, good thing I met Haruka along the way and she told me you're already here."

"Ah, yes, I forgot to send someone to tell you." Mikan explained while Nobara poured tea for the emperor. "The children ate with me in the palace earlier and Haruka was in a hurry to visit her mother."

Natsume nodded in understanding, accepting the cup his consort is handing over to him. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Mikan-sama was just asking me about the night I have been poisoned, Natsume-sama." Nobara replied.

The emperor regarded the empress quietly, to which the woman smiled. "Are you feeling well now?"

"I am alright; I just had a coughing fit yesterday." Mikan answered. "Did your meeting go well?"

"Yes it did, Ruka wanted me to tell you that your best friend will come visit you later." Mikan smiled and nodded. "I received your message earlier, Nobara."

"Yes, the maid seems to have disappeared the morning after the incident. I had them all here this morning before Mikan-sama came, and she was not among them."

"Are you positively sure that she is among your servants?"

Nobara nodded. "I am positive, Natsume-sama. The other servants also confirmed that there is supposed to be another girl however she has been absent for days."

"She must have slipped out of the palace before we can even tighten the security. After all, Mikan and I have only heard of what happened the morning after. She could have slipped out the same night." Natsume sighed before standing and gently took hold of his wife's arm pulling her to a stand as well. "We'll leave for now; you should rest a bit more. When you are better, come by Mikan's palace."

The said woman threw a confused look at the man holding her arm. "I can stay here, Nobara will feel better if she have some company besides, I also want to have someone to talk to."

Natsume merely shook his head. "You will be safer inside your own palace; I will stay there with you so you can talk to me. How will Nobara rest if you are prattling on beside her?" He smirked at the brunette's indignant look, throwing an arm around her shoulder to turn her to the direction of the door. "Let's go, rest well Nobara."

The consort smiled as she watched the emperor smile at the pouting empress. "_I'm happy, Mikan-sama, you of all people deserves happiness. This is how it should have been from the start."_

"Why are we suddenly going back?" Mikan asked as they walked towards her palace.

"I told you, you're not safe out here besides, Imai will be here soon." Natsume replied, taking the brunette's hand in his. "How is the baby?"

The empress merely sighed at the blatant change of subject. "The baby is fine, although it has been moving a lot these days. Just four months more and we will have another child."

Natsume smiled at the thought. "This time, let's take care of the baby together." Mikan nodded, thinking back to the times when her husband only takes their child with him and coming back after a few hours to give them back, never spending time with her. "When the child is born, let's watch him grow together, this time, it will be different from how we both watched Ryuu and Sayuri grow."

"Yes, let's do that." Mikan agreed, smiling brightly. "This time, let's do it right."

* * *

"So the girl is no longer here in the palace?" Hotaru asked the emperor who was sitting in front of her with Mikan at his side.

"That's what Nobara said. When she gathered her palace maids this morning, the girl was no longer there and apparently, she was last seen the morning after the poisoning."

The raven haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in frustration. "Then she could be anywhere by now. She is the only solid evidence we have that will prove that Luna is the one who poisoned Nobara. We have Ayame as a witness to her crimes against the empress but it would be better if we have the other girl as well."

"I already sent my men outside of the palace to search for the girl, they have a drawn portrait of her based on the descriptions her fellow maids gave the investigators." Natsume added, fiddling with the lace embroideries on the table mantle.

"So it really is Luna?" Mikan interrupted. "Is that why you want me to be away from her?"

"I haven't heard the story from the servants she used, but right now, the information we pieced together all points to her." Natsume replied, taking her hand in his. "Once we get the full statements of the two maids, the whole story will be complete and once they point her as the mastermind, that's the only time I'll be able to pass out the punishment, but as it is now, it will be better for you to be safe lest she tries something again."

"Natsume-sama is right; you should always stay where you are safe. Especially now that you are close to your due date." Hotaru added. "I was able to speak with my brother last night. Have you been drinking the tonics he gave you?"

"Of course," Mikan replied. "Michiko arranges everything; she makes sure that I drink it after every meal. Anyway, Subaru-nii will be here later for another check-up."

The empress's best friend sighed. "I'll take my leave then. I'm also nearing my due date, and Ruka won't stop yapping every single time I leave the house."

The brunette laughed as she watched the woman stand. "It shows that he's worried, you know? You should be happy that he is concerned."

"Yes well, my ears get tired." Hotaru replied before executing a bow and turning for the door. "I'll come back some other time, Mikan-sama."

Once the door closed, Natsume also stood and offered a hand to Mikan, urging her to stand as well. The empress took his hand and let him pull her up. "What are you doing?" She asked as he guided her to the bed.

"Let's take a nap; I had to wake up early because of those governors. I'm tired and I want to sleep, so let's lie together, alright?" Natsume replied, waiting for her to lie down.

Mikan gave him a disbelieving look. "Its midday, you're supposed to be working. And I told you, Subaru-nii will be here."

Natsume sighed before turning to the door. "Michiko, don't disturb us, don't let anyone in, don't announce anyone no matter who it may be, however, if it's Imai Subaru who comes, tell him to come back later. Understood?" The empress could only look at him incredulously as Michiko gave an affirmative answer from outside. "There, now no one will come, happy?"

Mikan merely laughed and started to climb up the bed and lay down, immediately throwing an arm around her husband the moment he was beside her. "Yes, I'm happy. Deliriously happy."

The emperor pulled his empress closer and laid a soft kiss on her temple. "Me too, Mikan, me too."

* * *

"Luna-sama, please rest for a while. You have not been able to sleep since last night." Hikaru pleaded. The consort ignored her and continued to pace around the room. Shortly, the woman stopped and whipped around to face her attendant.

"Where exactly is Yumi now?" Luna asked, speaking in a low voice.

"She is at the village near the port, ready to board a ship at your command."

"Very well, tell her to leave. Give her the payment, tell her that she is never to set foot in the palace ever again and never is she to show her face here again." The consort ordered. "I can only calm down once I'm sure that no one will ever know. It is bad enough that she failed to kill Nobara, if the investigators find her, I'm dead."

"What about her family, Luna-sama? You promised her to help them as well." The attendant asked.

"Do you think I care about her family? Make her leave, I don't care if she takes them with her or not. She should be grateful that I still paid her after she failed."

"And if she refuses to leave without more money?"

"Then pay someone to kill her. It would do this country some good if there are less of her kind here, people who asks for reward when they cannot even do things right. If she gets killed, at least the people we paid will be more worthy of the prize." Luna replied, not noticing the way her attendant shivered in fright. "It will be more convenient to me if she is dead, after all, dead people tell no tales."


End file.
